The Wolf Land
by YunneMiku
Summary: Ella solo fue para destruir a su clan enemigo a petición de su padre, y él solo vivía aburrido sin tener nada importante en su vida como hijo del jefe de "shibusen" ¿Podrán ella y su hermano cumplir su misión de destruir al clan de licántropos enemigo? ¿O algo se lo impedirá? Una humana y un lobo enemigos desde nacimiento, con un amor prohibido en sus manos ¿Que les esperara?
1. 1: ¿Lo lograre?

_**Capitulo: 1**_

"_**Una misión por cumplir**_

_**¿Lo lograre?"**_

Estoy frente al jefe del clan. Spirit Albarn su nombre. Clan de los forasteros, renegamos, abandonados, como gusten llamarlo. Pero siempre tendremos el nombre de "Clan Negro"*

―Tu, Maka Albarn, serás la que se encargue de la tarea más importante que le confiaremos a un humano. Ya conoces tu misión. No falles. Infíltrate. Y tal vez entonces consigas mi perdón―

Dijo con voz imponente, él que alguna vez fue mi padre. Y lo digo así porque. Ahora, que a mis 17 años, el "poder" no se ha activado en mí y no paso de ser una "humana". No poseo el derecho de ser llamada "hija" del jefe de nuestro clan, a pesar de serlo legítimamente.

―Como guste, Black Boos *. No fallare en mi misión, conseguiré el derecho de ser la futura "Black Boos". No se arrepentirá de confiarme tan importante cargo― Dije inclinándome en una reverencia frente a él.

El lugar donde estábamos era el centro de reposo del jefe del clan. Era una "habitación" hecha de piedras, o eso decían para hacerla ver emocionante, pero no era más que una simple cueva donde nos habíamos estabilizado, o mejor dicho, donde el "jefe" se estabilizaba, un lugar por demás sucio y húmedo, pero, para nuestra desgracia, era lo mejor que teníamos.

Por un momento recordé a "Shibusen" Que era, en pocas palabras, un verdadero clan. De los restos de los abandonados por "Shibusen" nació el "Clan Negro" No siendo más que simples sobras que los humanos y Licántropos habían expulsado, solo por compasión y para no mancharse sus manos rozadas con la sangre de "los Sucios" como nos llaman. Malditos.

Me dirigí a la salida, dispuesta a empacar mis cosas, e irme de aquí junto con mi hermano mayor. BlackStar. Pero la voz del Black Boos me detuvo.

―Suerte. De ti depende el "Clan Negro" de ti y de mi hijo―

Asentí con la cabeza mientras por dentro bufaba enfadada. Claro, como BlackStar a los escasos 10 años ya había sido nombrado y autoproclamado también, como todo un licántropo, el si podía ser un "hijo legítimo" del jefe. Pero no culpo a Black, la culpa es mía por ser tan débil y no poder siquiera heredar la sangre de lobo de mi padre y quédame a secas con la de humana de mi madre.

Ella murió dándome a luz. Nunc a la conocí. Sin embargo, dicen que no podría parecerme más a ella, que era como volver a ver a "Kami" en sus años de juventud y apogeo de su feliz matrimonio con Spirit.

―Maka, no te lo tomes tan serio. Sera divertido― Dijo mi hermano cuando estuvimos a solas frente a la cueva del jefe.

―El clan depende de nosotros Black. No podemos tomarlo de esa forma.

―Mou… Eres una amargada. Deberías aprender de tu gran dios― Dijo primero infantil y luego orgulloso. Adoraba eso de él.

La verdad. Black es un muy buen hermano, por lo mismo nos llevamos bien. Siempre me defendía cuando alguien se metía conmigo para molestarme.

Me enseño defensa personal a los 15, recibí muchos moretones y raspones por aquello. Pero con la regla de que en nuestras luchas Black no puede usar sus dones de licántropo, eh podido vencerlo una vez, ese mismo día me di cuenta de que la mejor forma de vencer a un enemigo era explorar sus puntos débiles.

Al dar el medio día de la mañana siguiente, Black y yo, con maletas en mano –bueno, en las de él, porque se rehusó a que su hermanita cargara algo- de camino a la pequeña población-tribu "Shibusen" donde, como primera tarea de la misión. Nos infiltraríamos.

El problema, era ese. Él y yo éramos hijos del jefe actual del "Clan Negro" habíamos nacido y criado en las afueras. La ventaja clara y la razón por la que solo nosotros podríamos cumplir con tan importante misión, era porque al haber nacido ahí, no habíamos cometido más crimen que el haber sido hijos de quien lo somos. Y eso, según había escuchado, ni el jefe "Shinigami" podía considerar digno de echarnos. Prácticamente, estaba obligado a dejarnos establecernos ahí.

Seguimos caminando por el bosque para llegar al territorio de Shibusen, y por lo que veía lo lejos, aparentaba una vista esplendida. Y cuando voltee a ver mi hogar. Note la infernal diferencia entre estos. Era como ver la muerte y la vida, la vida y muerte. Solo eso.

― ¿Cómo crees que sea todo en Shibusen?― Me pregunto repentinamente Black captando mi atención con la rareza de su pregunta y con la inocencia en su voz.

―Eh odio de la abuela, que era un lugar muy hermoso, con muchas comidas diferentes…― Me interrumpí cuando vi un brillo de antojo en sus ojos y un hilo de baba caer por su boca mientras susurraba "comida…" como bobo. Me ataque a carcajadas.

Termine apoyándome en el piso y de rodillas, casi cayéndome de la risa.

―Sí, sí, tu gran dios tiene un encanto nato. Lo sé― Dijo orgulloso y acomodándose la camisa gris que llevaba.

―Ja, ja, será una estupidez nata―Dije y continúe en mi trance de risas mientras el bufaba molesto por el golpe a su orgullo, que si era del tamaño de un Dios.

Me tranquilice luego de mi comentario. Me levante pesadamente y el me miraba aburrido. Casi vuelvo a caer en risas, pero solo me reí bajito.

― ¿Decías?― Dijo BlackStar una vez que volvimos a caminar por el bosque, en el que apenas estábamos entrando.

― ¿Qué?― Pregunte sin entender.

―Lo de la abuela Sauset*― Dijo haciéndome reconectarme al mundo.

― ¡Ah si! Bueno, ella me conto eso, y que ahí si hay casas decentes, más bien como cabañas, que también tienen el trato de humanos-licántropos, solo que ellos lo hacen para protegerse unos a otros, no para atacar como nosotros…―Mi voz sonó nostálgica. A pesar de que había mucha gente en el Clan Negro, eso no quitaba que, en cierto modo, estuviera sola en el mundo. Que mi mundo fuera básicamente mi hermano y solo mi hermano, antes incluía a mi abuela, pero ella había muerto hace algunos años, cuando yo apenas tenía 12 y Black 15.

Siempre me sentí sola, por eso, quería conseguir esta misión, para conseguir la aprobación de mi padre y poder tener a alguien más en mi mundo.

De la nada escuche gruñidos lobunos y al voltearme, vi a un lobo negro con rayos purpuras metalizados que nos amenazaba con atacar. Eh aquí, justo el problema del que les hable

**Notas Sexis de la Sexy Autora ;) **

***Clan Negro ** es el nombre que se le dio a los renegados en una obra de teatro del "Rey león" solo que no era "Clan" era algo así como "tribu".

***Black Boos: **Bueno, no soy muy buena en inglés, pero si mi ingles no me falla eso significa "Jefe Negro" No soy racista antes de que piensen mal xD

***Sauset** ¿Alguien vio la película de "pocahontas"? Bueno, mientras escribía esa escena, me vino a la mente la "Abuela sauce" de la película, y le cambie el final para que pareciera convincente xD

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic, tengo la temática pensada desde hace poco tiempo, lo soñé la noche en que empecé a leer "Thears of a Wolf" Otro fic con lobos, muy bueno y recomendable, también SoMa ((Publicidad ¿Dónde? xD)) Bueno, En los primeros capítulos del fic. Se verá algo de Ooc ((o creo que así se ponía :P)) de parte de Maka, por aquello que no odia a su padre y que quiere su aprobación, pero para cuando acabe el fic. Ella ya lo odiara jaja ya verán. Bueno. Espero conseguir su apoyo con este nuevo fic y que sea de su agrado :3 Soy algo novata asi que deséenme suerte con esta nueva historia ((Sera algo corta a como me gustan, tal ves uno 25 o 30 capitulos))

Bueno, Yunne se va ¡Nos leemos luego!

Bye, Bye, Yunne fuera ¡Paz!


	2. 2: Un lobo amargado y solitario

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Un Lobo amargado y Solitario**_

De la nada escuche gruñidos lobunos y al voltearme, vi a un gran lobo negro con rayos purpuras metalizados que nos amenazaba con atacar. Eh aquí, justo el problema del que les hable

Al estúpido de mi hermano, se le ocurrió la genial idea -Nótese mi sarcasmo- de convertirse en lobo y tratar de dar pelea. Pero, antes de que el desastre comenzara, me di a la tarea de reparar los errores del estúpido de Black, ya me era costumbre, siempre lo hacía.

―Black cálmate, no somos criminales para que actúes así― Le dije poniéndome en medio y de cara a él estúpido lobo azul que estaba frente a mí. Notaron el "no somos criminales" supongo que quiero jugar bien mi papel.

―Mis disculpas, pero venimos a pedir protección a Shibusen. Ahora, somos renegados de los renegados.― Dije haciendo una reverencia que me duro todo el discurso, mi voz sonó serena y a mi parecer, creíble, poco más y no es la de una magdalena, pero esa forma no me va bien, no soy débil.

El lobo me fulmino con la mirada mientras yo levantaba la cabeza, mi rostro ya está acostumbrado a actuar un rostro triste y arrepentido, tanto, que es creíble. Y ese es el mimo rostro que le presento a el lobo negro.

Su mirada purpura me escanea fijamente y cuando Black vuelve a su forma humana, también lo escanea a él, como los lobos en cuatro patas son algo así como de la altura de mis hombros, casi pueden verme recto, sin levantar la mirada. Hace que no me vea tan amenazadora, o eso era lo que siempre me decía mi abuela, la cual, también era lobo

El lobo aulló y se transformó en humano, después, uno bastante alto, quizás más alto que Black, de una edad com años mayor a la nuestra, su cabello es negro y sus purpuras siguen mirándome frio, aunque deteste admitirlo, Me está poniendo nerviosa. Es corpulento, su cabello es algo largo, pero le queda bastante bien, y su atuendo de camisa de manga larga blanca y sus jeans azules lo hacen ver extrañamente bien.

En eso, llegaron otros dos lobos, uno negro brillante y ojos grises y otro café y ojos castaños. Ambos nos gruñían dispuestos a atacar. Sentí como Black se disponía a convertirse de nuevo. Lo mire suplicante por qué no lo hiciera. Si lo hacía, posiblemente echaría el plan de cabeza antes de que comenzara siquiera.

―Tu, niñita, ¿eres humana, o lobo?― Me pregunto con voz brusca y cortante el chico de cabellos negros.

―Humana― Dije segura pero sin sonar brusca.

―Nos acompañaran con Shinigami, y le explicaran su situación, si él les da perdón y asilo lo aceptaremos, pero si hacen algo sospechoso en el camino, o él se los niega…― Hizo una señal con el dedo índice, como si este fuera un cuchillo y lo paso de extremo a extremos del cuello de forma brusca. Creo que era de esperarse.

Caminamos en silencio, los otros dos lobos estaban tras de nosotros, y el chico enfrente guiando.

Poco a poco empezó a divisar un gran arco de roca, tenía gravados muy detallados y bastante complicados, tenía en la parte superior de la entrada unos gravados en otro idioma que yo no conocía y que la verdad no me interesaba.

Al cruzar el arco, vi algo que no había visto y que me sorprendió mucho.

De la nada, en la zona después del arco, aparecieron fogatas, cabañas, casas de acampar en algunas ocasiones, una especie de mercados pequeños de alguna cosa vaga como verduras y fruta y, lobos, muchos lobos, había negros, castaños, blancos, creo haber visto a uno más bien plateado y a otro negro con líneas blancas, algunos eran color miel y otros de un color rubio opaco muy parecido al de mi cabello, otros manchados uno gris opaco que me llamo la atención y si no vi mal también vi alguno rosa. Empiezo a dudar que yo no sea daltónica.

También había humanos, todos junto a un lobo, supongo que por el tratado, y todos, TODOS nos fulminaban con la mirada. Despreciándonos, como si fuese posible matar con la mirada. Ese tipo de miradas iban hacia nosotros eh, incluso cuando atravesamos la aldea por lo que parecía ser la "calle" –solo por darle un nombre- principal, nos dejaron un camino amplio y despejado, con ellos como borde, lo cual, ayudaba a que nos fulminaran. Genial.

Llegamos a una cabaña, especialmente grande, supongo que era la del jefe de "Shibusen" por lo que había oído de mi padre el poco tiempo que conviví con el cuándo niña, y cuando se suponía, aun tenía oportunidad de que mis poderes aparecieran , su nombre era Shinigami, pero era más bien llamado Shinigami-Sama, por respeto.

Al entrar por la enorme puerta que tenía dos antorchas a ambos lados entramos a un pasillo, igual iluminado por entorchas que lo dejaba verse muy largo y como al otro lado había otra puerta, bueno, dos puertas imponentes.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al par de puertas. Black temblaba de nervios, se notaba en su rostro por lo que tome su mano para darle valor. El me miro asustado y yo solo sonreí, recordaba que una vez el mismo Black me dijo "Tu sonrisa es como anestesia a mi cobardía" no hace tantos años. Por ello, cada que el lucía un aspecto temeroso, yo tomaba su mano y lo miraba con una sonrisa, recibiendo una de parte de él, una como la de ahora, radiante, llena de entusiasmo, de felicidad. Me gustaba verle así.

― ¡¿Ah?! ― Chille cuando nos empujaron hacia dentro de la habitación y casi caíamos, pero no soltamos nuestras manos y recuperando el equilibrio conseguimos mantenernos en píe, cosa que pareció no agradarle a los demás.

―Shinigami-Sama― Dijo el chico de cabellos negros haciendo una ligera reverencia, casi como si fuera simplemente un saludo.

Me recordó a las que le hacíamos a mi padre, por la gran diferencia entre estas, con mi padre, casi teníamos que arrodillarnos.

― ¡Hola Ragnarok-Kun! ¿¡Que trae por aquí a uno de mis mejores guardias!?― El tal "Shinigami" Parecía más bien una gran mancha mal dibujada, una capucha negra que dejaba ver unas piernas que parecían solo una y una muy delgada demás de una máscara de parodia de calavera. Casi me rio cuando escuche su infantil voz, era graciosa y tierna casi como la de un niñito de 5 años.

―Encontré a estos dos merodeando en el bosque, al parecer, escaparon de "El Clan Negro" que básicamente son "renegados" de los "renegados" y vienen a pedir asilo…Diles― Me ordeno volteando la mirada a mí. Titubee por un segundo antes de dar un paso al frente, con algo más de seguridad, aunque él no estar sujeta de la mano de mi hermano es extraño.

―Buenas noches, Shinigami-Sama― Salude haciendo una pesada reverencia, el solo se limitó a reír de mi ¿hice algo gracioso?

―No es necesario tanta inclinación hija, considérame tu amigo― Dijo en tono infantil y cuando me volví a la posición normal note como un pequeño sonrojo se dibujaba en su máscara blanca y parecía extrañamente sonreír. Me hizo sentir extraña. En casa. No como en "el Clan Negro" en casa, en mi hogar

― ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?― Me dijo en su tono infantil y entonces volví de mis ´pensamientos.

―Maka…Y él es BlackStar, mi hermano mayor, él es un lobo y yo una humana―Dije, no sabía si decir nuestros apellidos, tal vez complicaría las cosas.

―Bien querida Maka, cuéntame porque están aquí― Dijo aun infantil y tierno. Me empezó a agradar. Era más cómodo que estar en el Clan Negro, era como comparar la tristeza con la alegría, y en definitiva, cualquiera con medio cerebro elegirá la alegría. Yo no era la excepción

―Vinimos a buscar asilo, en nuestro ex-clan…bueno, renunciamos porque no estábamos de acuerdo con los ideales del jefe, ahora no tenemos a donde ir. Por eso vinimos a Shibusen "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" Espero que cuente en la situación de mi hermano y yo.

Después de eso, volví a lado de Black y tome su mano, ahora, yo también estaba nerviosa.

―Supongo que los aceptare Makita ¿Puedo llamarte así?―Pregunto de forma inocente. Asentí con una boba y pequeña sonrisa en mi cara. Solo Black me había llamado así, y ni siquiera era seguido, aparte de él, la única persona que me llamaba así era la abuela, era un apodo que me gustaba.

―Bien, están aceptados― Dijo feliz, pero luego su rostro y el aura rosa que tenía, paso a ser una algo mas sombría― Pero… Seréis constantemente vigilados por alguien de mi confianza.

Su voz dulce sonó seria y por un momento sentí que volvía a mi "Casa" y dejaba de estar en mi "Hogar".

―Ragnarok, quiero que mandes llamar a mis hijos, a ambos. Quiero que uno de los dos se haga cargo de ella. Dado que te dejo a ti la tarea de vigilar al lobo.

El chico asintió y cuando dio la vuelta para buscar a quien fuera a buscar, miro firmemente a Black, y este le devolvió la mirada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el tal "Ragnarok" y luego una en mi hermano. En definitiva. No entiendo a los hombres.

Estuvimos en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad, han de haber sido solo unos 20 o quizá 15 minutos.

Al cabo de los mismos, el chico "Ragnarok" volvió por la puerta, acompañado de otros dos chicos, uno siendo casi lo opuesto del otro.

Mientras uno tenía cabello negro y tres extrañas líneas horizontales al lado izquierdo, el otro tenía el cabello completamente blanco. Mientras que uno tenía ojos ámbar, el otro los tenía rojos, casi de un tono de estilo sangre. Mientras que uno tenía aspecto formal y serio, tal vez caballeroso. El otro parecía ser más bien desinteresado y aburrido, arrogante tal vez. No sé cual me cae mejor de vista, supongo que ninguno.

― ¿Nos llamaste, padre?― Dijo el de cabellos negros, con voz segura y formal, con duda en su voz.

―Sí, Kid, han venido hoy dos forasteros a pedir asilo. El lobo― Dijo señalando descaradamente con sus grandes guantes blancos a mi hermano ―Ya se lo encargue a Ragnarok, sin embargo, la chica― Ahora me señalaba a mí, sin vergüenza, como si fuésemos más que conocidos ―Es humana, y como ya todos en la tribu tienen trabajos asignados salvo ustedes. Esperaba que alguno se ofreciera a observarla…Bueno, más bien a vigilarla―Dijo y los dos pasaron sus insistentes miradas hacia mí, miradas que yo devolví en primera instancia, pero luego de unos segundos de las mismas, no pude más y voltee la mirada. Ser observada de tal manera me era inquietante.

―Yo lo haría, pero tengo asuntos, padre― Dijo el de cabello negro.

― ¿Qué asuntos Kid?― Pregunto curioso como niño Shinigami-Sama.

―Hay una bruja suelta, se le ha visto poco, pero tengo información sobre ella. Junto a Liz y Patty pienso capturarla.― Dijo con seriedad, pase mi vista al otro, quien no dejaba de mirarme con insistencia ¿tengo algo en la cara? Tal vez una mueca de molestia. Sí, eso es justo lo que tengo. Una mueca de molestia y tal vez asco.

―Entonces Soul se encargara de la chica ¿Cómo dices que te llamas pequeña?― Me pregunto inocentemente, había olvidado mi nombre y estaba apenado por lo mismo. Pero me importaba poco

―Maka…― Dije, se sintió como estuve por decir algo más, como si la frase estuviese incompleta, y era porque lo estaba.

―Maka ¿Qué? ¿No tienes nombre?―Pregunto curioso el de cabellos negros, parecía dudar o más bien sospechar de mí. Espero por mi bien no sea así

―No, no tengo, en realidad, a mí me encontraron. En realidad soy algo así como adoptada―Dije, no había preparado nada, pero la idea me llego de improviso. El problema es ¿BlackStar tiene me misma historia?

―Oh…Ya veo…Bien, Soul―Dijo dirigiéndose a el otro chico, el de cabello blanco. ―Vigílala bien― Susurro algo más, algo que no pude oír. Creo que la misión será algo más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero no importa. Lo conseguiré a como dé lugar.

Kid, salió de la habitación y fije mi vista en Shinigami-Sama ¿no piensa decir nada?

―Bien, Ragnarok, llévate a BlackStar, que se quede en tu cabaña un tiempo en lo que le consigamos una propia. Oh hasta que el código 08 este completo.―Dijo feliz y alegre, energético también.

Ragnarok miro a mi hermano y movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda de forma brusca y empezó a avanzar, Black lo siguió.

No les quite la mirada de encima, solo para tener algo que entretenerme para no verme obligada a mirar al chico de ojos rojos ¿Saúl? ¿Soun? ¿Cuál era su nombre…?

Sentí una presión sobre mi brazo y me vi al instante siguiente siendo jalada por el chico de cabello blanco, lo miraba de espaldas, pero sentía furia en sus gestos corporales. Créeme, estamos en las mismas…

Salimos de ahí en cuestión de segundos, mi brazo me empezaba a doler por la forma brusca en que lo jalaba. Cuando salimos por la puerta principal, jalonee el brazo liberándome de su agarre.

El me miro con furia en los ojos y yo lo mire igual.

Estuvimos así unos minutos, pero luego el cedió y dijo con su voz profunda, casi tenebrosa.

―Bien, no te arrastro, solo avanza, no quiero perder mi tiempo― En eso, metió las manos a los bolcillos del pantalón y comenzó a avanzar hacia alguna parte, por desgracia, avanzo justo por esa subespecie de calle.

Las intensas miradas de todos de nuevo me siguieron y me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Era muy incómodo sentirme escaneada de esa forma.

Poco a poco salimos de esa calle y caminamos entre las cabañas, hasta que conseguimos llegar a una parte que parecía ser simplemente bosque, no había nada, ni cabañas, ni calles de tierra, tampoco lobos o humanos, absolutamente nada que no fuesen arboles altos, arbustos frondosos y algún sonido de animales que en conjunto con la blanca luz de Luna hacia que todo el lugar se viera tenebroso ¿Por qué estaba aquí con él? Con un desconocido… No sabía la respuesta, solo esperaba que no fuese tan malo como en ese momento estaba imaginando.

Llegamos a un gran árbol que estaba cubierto por una capa de lianas que cubrían el enorme tronco, no le preste importancia hasta que el chico de cabello blanco -Sigo sin recordar su nombre- se acercó hacia el tronco y, antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento, volteo a todas partes meticulosamente y, al voltearse de nuevo al tronco, aparto la capa de lianas y se dejó ver un enorme hueco detrás de esta, todo dentro de él estaba oscuro, no tenía idea exacta de la profundidad del lugar, pero no aparentaba demasiada.

El entro sin decir nada y note que dentro hacia una escalera, antes de desaparecer por completo, volteo la mirada y me miro con sus intensos e intimidantes ojos rojos.

― ¿Vas a venir? O ¿preferirías quedarte fuera durante la noche? No me importa que te encontrara alguien… O algo…― Dijo y sonrió burlón, de medio lado, dejando ver una extraña hilera de blancos colmillos que encajaban perfecto unos con otros.

Él empezó a avanzar de nuevo, dentro del tronco y soltando la cortina de lianas, dejándolo fuera de mi visión, tarde un poco en avanzar, pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta que las escaleras no eran de tierra, o de madera, eran de piedra, una piedra liza y resbalosa, tuve cuidado al bajar, si pisabas demasiado al borde podrías resbalar.

Llegue a donde él, justo antes de que este terminara de bajar al último escalón y con una llave extraña, no puede distinguir la forma de esta, pero era una llave grande, en la zona de donde se sujeta la lleve, parecía tener un circulo deforme.

Inserto la llave en una puerta de madera y al abrirla dejo ver una gran habitación de paredes de piedra y un piso igual, algunos sofás recubiertos con piel suave y de pelajes distintos a cada muele.

― ¿Sabes? Ese sofá que estas tocando tiene a piel que le perteneció a un lobo que intento traicionarme en batalla― Me dijo, yo estaba pasando los dedos sobre el suave pelaje blanco manchado de negro, un pelaje hermoso, pero cunado escuche su comentario aparte los dedos como rayo y mire fijamente el sofá…

Entonces pase mi mirada a los otros 2 sofás, uno era negro y otro castaño claro.

― ¿Esos… También?― Pregunte apuntándolos con los dedos a los otros dos sofás, me dio la respuesta que esperaba por simple lógica.

―Sí, y la tiene también una cobija de esas… Te sorprendería cuanto frio puede haber aquí abajo, y no puedo tener chimenea porque me descubrirían…―

Me estremecí ¿La cama también? ¿Dormiré sobre pieles que alguna vez estuvieron vivas?... Entonces repare sobre otro detalle importante…

― ¿Descubrir qué?― Pregunte acusadoramente y mirándolo de forma firme y segura, casi amenazante.

―Supongo que ya que vivirás aquí un tiempo, el cual espero que sea muy poco, tendrás que saber que nadie sabe dónde vivo, en Shibusen puedes alojarte donde quieras mientras estés en el territorio, pero yo no quiero visitas… Cuando te largues mas te vale no venir, ni tu sola ni con nadie― Dijo y pensé

"_Esto será más molesto de lo que esperaba"_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están gente que no conozco? (? Je je bueno, aquí el segundo cap de este nuevo fic, espero caerles bien, y que este nuevo fic les guste, a mí en lo personal me gusta, no tengo nada especialmente planeado para el desarrollo, pero soy un firme creyente de aprender en la marcha, y como me considero alguien con buena imaginación, pues espero que la dama de rosa ((Así llamo a la inspiración xD)) se deje ver y me ayude.**_

_**Otra cosa, este mes no tuve internet y pues no pude publicar, pero aquí está la continuación, espero poder publicar seguido **____** Bueno…**_

_**¡Bye, bye! Yunne fuera ¡paz!**_


	3. 3: Tal vez esto no sea tan malo

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Tal vez esto no sea tan malo**_

― ¡BlackStar!― Grito y corro a los brazos de mi hermano.

Hace 3 días que no lo veo, el primer día de nuestra llegada nos vimos después de que Soul me dejara salir un poco, solo para ocuparse el de sus propios asuntos sin la compañía de "una pecho plano inútil", vi a BlackStar y le informe un poco del asunto -Si le dije dónde estaba la casa de Soul, solo porque no le tengo suficiente confianza al alvino- y acordamos que nuestra historia seria esta:

A mí me abandonaron de pequeña y la familia de Black me encontró, sus padres fueron traidores de Shibusen, y los echaron cuando la mamá de Black tenía apenas 2 meses de embarazada y Black nunca estivo de acuerdo con la idea de la "venganza" contra Shibusen, y el crecer con él, me hizo pensar igual, él es 3 años mayor que yo -Lo cual es cierto- y nos queremos como lo que nos consideramos, amigos y hermanos -Lo cual también es cierto- Sus padres están muertos desde hace 1 año y eso nos impulsó a por fin salir de ahí y pedir asilo en Shibusen, pero el jefe nos corrió antes de estar listos porque de hecho siempre quiso hacerlo pero con nuestros padres ahí, nunca lo hizo, ahora que se fueron, nos mandaron a volar a nosotros también.

Eso fue lo único de lo que pudimos hablar, dado que luego nos separaron, precisamente para que contáramos nuestra historia, ahora, 3 días después de verificar cada detalle de lo que dijimos y si coincidía con los datos que tenían sobre los traidores a los que corrieron hace 20 años, por suerte, lo que dijimos no fue 100% inventado, dado que hace 20 años si corrieron a ciertos traidores por tratar de organizar una rebelión contra Shinigami-Sama que aun en ese entonces era el jefe de Shibusen.

Y hasta ahora nos habían dejado vernos de nuevo.

Cuando me lanzo a los brazos de Black este me abraza y me hace reír y girar en el aire, luego me deja de nuevo con los pies en la tierra, sin soltar su agarre a mi cintura y yo sin soltar su cuello. Cualquiera diría que somos más que hermanos.

―Bueno ya, mucha euforia de ustedes dos― Dice Kid desde detrás de mí, entonces volteo la mirada y veo que nos mira de forma sospechosa, como si dudara de nuestro estado de hermanos.

Yo lo fulmino con la mirada para luego añadir.

―Si dejaras de ver a tu hermano 3 días harías lo mismo que yo― El me mira serio y luego con cara de asco.

―Yo no abrazaría de forma tan femenina a Soul…― Black y yo empezamos a carcajearnos, no sé exactamente porque se carcajea Black, pero yo imagine la escena de Soul y Kid abrazados y girando como Black y yo hace un momento.

Kid nos mira desganado y espera molesto a que nosotros nos tranquilicemos, cosa que no pasa hasta uno o dos minutos después.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí?― Soul llega por la puerta principal de la habitación y nos encuentra a Black y a mi muriendo de risa.

Lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos por apretarlos tanto, y vuelvo a imaginar la escena del abrazo de en hermanos, cayendo de nuevo al hipnotismo de la risa.

―Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo, si se unirán al clan tendrán que entrenar, no tendremos a un par de paracitos viviendo con nosotros―Dice con voz firme Ragnarok ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

Salimos de la habitación de Shinigami-Sama, el cual por alguna extraña razón no se encontraba.

― ¿Qué tipo de entrenamientos?― Pregunta BlackStar emocionado por la idea.

―Los de siempre, fuerza, resistencia, habilidad, y también habilidad mental― Dice de lo más relajado mientras que en mi mente voy tachando en los que seré inútil:

Fuerza: X

Resistencia: X

Habilidad: Decente

Habilidad mental: A un lado que voy a pasar.

Simplemente soy sincera, no soy fuerte, no tengo resistencia, con mi habilidad corporal sobrevivo -Y nada más- pero puedo valerme muy fácilmente de mi habilidad mental, con ella derrote a BlackStar más de una vez.

Caminamos por el bosque, es medio día pero el Sol no afecta mucho hoy, solo ilumina, no acalora, creo ver el árbol de lianas donde ahora tengo que vivir junto a Soul, que ridículo instalarse en un ligar tan cercano a donde se entrena, o tal vez usan este lugar no muy seguido, de cualquier forma ya estamos aquí.

Llegamos a un claro en mitad del bosque, rodeado por altos arboles con ramas fuertes.

―Bien, empecemos con fuerza― Dice Ragnarok, en eso, se quita la camisa negra ajustada que tenía puesta, dejando ver un abdomen muy bien formado y una espalda firme y ancha, siento sonrojarme al verlo y prefiero mirar los alrededores para disimular.

Decido volver la vista y veo que BlackStar también se quitó la camisa, pero el verlo no me hace sonrojar, estoy acostumbrada a su torso y abdomen, siempre está sin camisa en casa, pero ¿Por qué me absorbe tanto el ver a Ragnarok?

―Empecemos con fuerza―Dice y me mira directamente.

― ¿Qué esperas?― Me dice y pongo un rostro de intriga por lo que continua ― ¿No piensas atacarme?― Dice.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué lo haría?―Pregunto intrigada.

― Tal vez… ¿Porque estamos entrenando?― Pregunta sarcástico y Black asiente a sus palabras.

―Maka, tal vez seas una chica, y tal vez no seas muy fuerte, pero los entrenamientos son obligatorios.― Dice Ragnarok dirigiéndose a mí.

― ¿No podemos empezar con otra cosa?― Pregunto dudosa, no tengo idea de cómo iniciar una pelea.

―Bien, obsérvanos y luego peleas ¿Bien?― Me pregunta Black y luego busca la aprobación de Ragnarok a su idea, él asiente y empiezan la pelea conmigo de espectadora.

Se colocan en posición ofensiva, con un puño sobre el pecho y otro en dirección a su oponente, la pierna derecha al frente y la mano derecha también al frente, mientras que los miembros izquierdos permanecen atrás.

Black sonríe pícaramente y Ragnarok lo imita.

Black avanza corriendo hacia Ragnarok y trata de atestarle una patada al rostro, pero Ragnarok la bloquea con el brazo izquierdo para luego agacharse y apoyado en la pierna izquierda da traza un circulo en el suelo tratando de darle a los tobillos a BlackStar, pero este salta justo a tiempo, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Ragnarok y volviendo a saltar cuando Ragnarok trata de levantarse nuevamente y quitarle el equilibrio, Black gira en el aire de vuelta a donde estaba y justo cuando trata de aterrizar Ragnarok le da una patada fuerte en el abdomen haciendo que saliera volando y diera de espalda a un árbol que lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie y continuar la pelea.

Ragnarok vuelve a BlackStar corriendo y trata de darle en la cara pero Black se agacha y golpea a Ragnarok en el abdomen y luego patea el tobillo izquierdo de Ragnarok haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo, pero llevándose consigo a BlackStar, caen de lado cara a cara y empiezan a girar sobre el suelo y cada que paran el que está arriba trata de golpear al que queda abajo, hasta que en un giro Black queda arriba y se apoya en el pecho de Ragnarok para tomar impulso y de un salto volverá a estar de pie.

Por su parte, Ragnarok levanta los codos pero pone las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo justo arriba de su cabeza, arquea la espalda y se impulsa de las manos para tomar impulso y saltar, doblar las rodillas y caer de pie.

Ragnarok corre hacia BlackStar y le da un golpe en el cuello con la mano recta, lo que desenfoca a Black y le da oportunidad de acercarse y golpear la nuca de Black, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, y con el talón de sus pies desnudos vuelve a golpear la nuca de Black, haciéndolo caer al total. Vencido.

Black se medió levanta, y toce un poco de sangre, Ragnarok le ofrece la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse por completo.

―Eres bueno… Al fin alguien con quien vale la pena pelear― Dice Black recargando su brazo sobre los hombros de Ragnarok para apoyarse en él.

―Lo mismo digo, eres bastante fuerte y hábil, pero no conoces los puntos buenos de ataque, con facilidad serás capaz de derrotar a muchos, no sé si a mí― Dice burlón pero luego agrega ―Es broma, pero en serio, eres muy bueno―

Lo deja descansando sobre una piedra y se dirige a mí con la mirada.

― ¿Lista?― dice poniéndose en posición de ataque. Yo niego bobamente con la cabeza, logrando que ría un poco.

― Tranquila, no seré muy brusco contigo… Tal vez…―Ríe pícaramente y se me ponen los pelos de punta. Suspiro y me pongo en posición, pero como no soy muy buena en estas cosas prefiero la defensiva a la ofensiva.

―Como quieras― Dice Ragnarok encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dirige hacia mí con rapidez y trata de golpearme el rostro con su puño derecho, pero logro esquivarlo arqueando la espalda a la derecha, cuando vuelvo la cabeza, él, trata de patearme la cintura, y lo consigue dejándome tirada a unos metros de distancia.

Se dirige a mí y trata de darme un pisotón en la cara, pero rodo y como puedo vuelvo a estar de pie, vuelve a correr en mi dirección, cuando está cerca de mí, esquivo su cuerpo, pero patea mis piernas y me deja sobre el suelo. Me levando rodando de nuevo y voy hacia él, salto un poco y le doy una patada en la nuca que lo deja en el piso, se levanta rápido, toma mi tobillo y hace que caiga, lo pateo en la rodillera izquierda y lo hago retroceder, vuelve a mi cuando me estoy levantando, pero como lo estoy haciendo de espaldas a él, se pone sobre mí, tratando de tumbarme con su peso, pero lo sujeto de la nuca y lo hago caer de espaldas, trato de dejar espacio entre nosotros y me aparto, cuando él vuelve a correr directo a mí, yo corro a él y cuando estoy muy cerca me dejo caer al suelo, arrastrándome por la tierra y pasando debajo de él. Pero cuando lo hago, dos con los codos a las rodilleras, ambas, de Ragnarok... Y peor, cuando estoy debajo de él, golpeo, también con los codos, sus dos tobillos, y entonces él cae de rodillas, pero no tarda más de 3 segundos para volver a estar de pie, corro de nuevo a él, y trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero él sujeta mi mano hecha puño y me voltea, haciendo que caiga de espaldas. Estoy casada y adolorida, por lo que cuando trata de pisar mi cabeza no me muevo, pero no me pisa, pisa a mi lado, muy cerca, con lo que me consideraba vencida.

Me hace lo mismo que a Black y me ayuda a levantarme, solo que a mí me carga como princesa y me deja sentada a lado de Black.

― De acuerdo… Veredictos.― Dice con voz formal y dirige la mirada BlackStar y luego a mí.

―Ambos son muy buenos, pero en cosas diferentes, BlackStar tiene mejor fuerza y resistencia, no tiene mucha habilidad mental, por lo que ataca en puntos cualesquiera, pero con mucha fuerza. Maka no tiene mucho de eso, pero si tiene habilidad mental, por ello, ataca en puntos clave y utiliza la fuerza del enemigo, en cuestión de agilidad, están ambos en nivel medio por lo que creo que ustedes dos harían buen equipo juntos ¿Han probado hacer el trato?―Nos pregunta, miro a Black.

Nunca lo habíamos intentado, porque de hecho, ya habíamos tratado de ser equipo, todo mundo piensa como Ragnarok, pero Black no soporta que le den órdenes, y eso es justo en lo que soy mejor. Por lo que nunca hicimos el trato.

―No somos buen equipo juntos… Ya lo hemos intentado…― Digo encogiéndome de hombros y Black asiente a mi lado.

―Oh… Bueno… Ustedes dos son buenas cartas, ya encontraran con quien hacer el trato…― Se corta a mitad de palabra, porque en eso empieza a llover, de forma leve, pero las nubes que a pesar de ser apenas alrededor de las 3 de la tarde anuncian una lluvia fuerte.

―Supongo que nos vamos, mañana los verdaderos entrenamientos empiezan, como no son tan débiles, practicara junto con los demás, de hecho, no tiene nada que empezamos, hace 3 días para ser exactos, no se han perdido de mucho.

Black empieza a avanzar junto con Ragnarok, pero yo me quedo quieta, se supone que nadie debe enterarse de donde vive Soul, y si me dirijo ahí directamente lo descubrirá Ragnarok.

― ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? Enfermaras…― Me pregunta Ragnarok.

―Yo… Saldré más tarde… Me gusta la lluvia, y la casa de Soul no queda lejos― Dije con una falsa sonrisa, aunque más de la mitad de eso es cierto… Me mira con sorpresa…

―Oye… Soul no me ha dicho nada pero… ¿Dónde vive? ― Me pregunta inocente.

―Se supone que no debo decir… Perdón― Digo apenada y mirando lastimosamente a Ragnarok.

―Oh… Ya veo… No importa, solo… Tú sabes… Ten cuidado, contigo misma y con Soul… Es un chico difícil― Dice serio, lo cual me hace desconfiar un poco de Soul, principalmente por la forma hostil en la que me recibió el primer día.

―Ya lo creo… Descuida…― Digo sonriendo, entonces se van caminando a no sé dónde.

Suspiro cansada y la lluvia empieza a caer más fuerte sobre de mí. Pero a pesar de ser una sensación fría y ligeramente dolorosa el sentir las frías gotas que chocaban contra mi piel como pequeñas espadas que me atravesaban apenas unos centímetros, era una sensación que me gusta.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo debajo de la lluvia… Tal vez una hora, pero me voy cuando la lluvia para. Y reparo en que ya está oscureciendo… Creo que fue más de una hora…

Me levando empapada de la roca que usaba como silla y camino en dirección del árbol de lianas.

Llego, las cruzo y avanzo por la escalera que en los primeros escalones se siente mojada, pero para los últimos ya está ceca, bueno, lo estaba hasta que llego yo y los mojo con la suela de mis empapados zapatos. Tendré que cambiarme de ropa… Un momento… ¡Mi ropa!

Entro corriendo y resulta que la puerta tiene cerrojo, la empiezo a tocar con fuerza y sin parar, no la toco, más bien la golpeo.

― ¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¡Ábreme! ¡Soul!― Empiezo a gritar sin dejar de moverme y golpear la puerta, escucho su voz desganada desde dentro "Ya voy, ya voy, cállate que te van a escuchar en Shibusen" Lo escucho y sus pisadas rápidas y fuertes también. Luego como se abre el cerrojo y eventualmente la puerta.

Apenas la puerta se abre entro corriendo por la casa, ignoro la voz enfadada de Soul cuando me grita "¡Quítate los zapatos, imbécil!" entro a la habitación y la pongo patas para arriba sin encontrar lo que busco ¡No puede ser!

― ¡Soul! ¿Dónde está mi maleta?― Le pregunto furiosa y mirándolo agitada.

― ¿No has traído tu maleta?, boba, se suponía que hoy irías por ella― Me dijo y me altero más.

―Ahora que voy a hacer… Apenas y eh soportado usar la misma ropa estos tres días, ¡No usare esta ropa toda sucia y empapada!― Grito señalando mi ropa que no deja de escurrir.

El día que legamos nos pidieron nuestras maletas para registrarlas, se suponía que hoy pasaba a recogerlas, dado que hoy se terminaba todo el extrañamente minucioso papeleo. Aparentemente, ese tal Kid no nos tiene nada de confianza a Black y a mí. Cosa que no ayuda a la misión.

―No tienes ropa limpia ¿Eh?... ― Dice Soul mirándome de forma picara, de pies a cabeza― Parece que hoy tendré algo más que un día de camisetas mojadas…― Sonríe perverso…

― ¡Ni que camisetas mojadas ni una mierda! ¡Pervertido!― Digo mientras trato de darle una bofetada, pero me detiene el brazo y sigue riendo.

―Tranquila, tranquila, te prestare algo de mi ropa, pero solo por esta vez―Me suelta y se dirige a la habitación, conmigo detrás.

Se dirige al armario y empieza a buscar.

Acaba sacando una camiseta que me queda enorme, unos bóxer que también me quedan grandes –Pero no lo suficiente para que se me caigan- y le rogué porque también me diera calcetines, dado que si no lo hacía moriría de frio.

Él duerme usualmente en el sofá, no es que la cama sea chica y no quepamos los dos, es que tiene sabanas "normales" que no son de ningún ex-lobo, y son en las únicas en que no me rehúso a dormir, además, que no acepte dormir con él en la misma habitación, pensé que me diría que no fuera miedosa y que durmiera en el sofá, que él mandaba o cualquier cosa parecida, pero no, simplemente tomo una cobija y durmió en el sofá.

Era extraño como el estar bajo tierra no cambiaba mucho el ambiente a uno más siniestro, a veces, las luciérnagas entraban por la rendija de la puerta e iluminaban por la noche, el hecho de que los muebles fueran hermosos –claro, si no pensabas en que estaba tapizados con cadáveres- que Soul tuviera un excelente gusto en arte y decorara con algunos cuadros bastante bonitos las paredes de piedra, que el tronco tuviera 2 huecos grandes, uno en la habitación y otro en la sala y que por la tarde sirvieran como tragaluz, y que durante la noche pudieses ver las estrellas –Solo una vez pude hacer eso, dado que Soul deja la tapa cerrada para evitar un poco la humedad, de hecho, por esa misma razón tiene dos tapas, una que está en el techo directo de la "casa" y otra que está en la copa del árbol. Hacía que esa "Casa" tuviera un aspecto apacible y ¿porque no decirlo? Hermoso. Principalmente de noche. Misma que siempre me gusto, pero el verla desde aquí, el que las luciérnagas entraran, el que la luz que usábamos para la noche fuesen simples velas repartidas por toda la casa, velas aromáticas con olor a jazmines, en eso Soul y yo estamos de acuerdo, las rosas son trilladas, muy comunes, y su olor es empalagoso, los olores lindos y suaves como los jazmines o la lavanda son más apacibles, más relajantes, pegan más con nuestros gustos.

Esta noche duermo con la tapa abierta, cosa que estoy segura enfadara a Soul por la mañana, pero no me importa, veo las estrellas un rato y aprecio como pequeñas luciérnagas, apenas 10 , entran por el tragaluz e iluminan la habitación, río por ello, me levanto y cierro la tapa de arriba con un mecanismo que el mismo Soul creo hace tiempo y cierro la de adentro simplemente con la mano, dejando adentro las luciérnagas. Soul pensó en todo cuando creo la casa, tiene un sistema de ventilación que también conecta al árbol, y el agua que sale de la regadera y el fregadero es agua subterránea y limpia, que viene directo de una cueva que está debajo del río de donde se abastece el Shibusen, eh tratado de que me hable del lugar, pero solo dice que es bonito y ya.

Sobre Soul, eh descubierto que puede ser gracioso a su modo, que no es completamente un antisocial depresivo que se corta las venas o se pajea cada que puede.

Creo que más bien nadie lo entiende, si, hay gente que lo trata de apoyar, que se esfuerza por comprender que pasa en su cabeza, y ahora caigo en cuenta de que tenemos eso en común, antes, tenía a la abuela Sauset. Black, si bien es un buen hermano, no comprende del todo mis pensamientos, no entiende mis ideales, no comprende y mucho mis comparte mis gustos…

En ese aspecto, no hay mucha diferencia entre Soul y yo…

_Rescátame…_

_De la oscuridad en la que me encuentro…_

_Cada día sin ti me rompió…_

_Ya no quiero luchar solo…_

_Rescátame…_

_De la prisión de mi orgullo_

_Necesito una esperanza…_

_Ahora sé que nunca quise luchar solo…_

_Contigo me siento completo…_

_Y recuerdo lo que me dijiste…_

"_No tengo porque luchar solo…"_


	4. Entrenamientos

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Entrenamientos: **_

_**La Flecha en el poste**_

―Bueno, perdón, yo las saco

Digo mientras trato de sacar las luciérnagas de la habitación a través de

Como lo imagine en la noche anterior. Cuando Soul se dio cuenta de que las luciérnagas habían entrado, se puso furioso y empezó a regañarme. Que delicado.

―A un lado, yo las saco, pequeño estorbo― Me dice enfadado mientras que me empuja y con una escoba trata de que las luciérnagas pasen por el hueco de la casa, ya luego abrirá el de arriba y ellas se irán por si solas.

― ¡Hash! Discúlpame seño perfeccionista, pero simplemente no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.

Digo enfadada y noto que ya está cerrando la tapa.

―Porque no me gusta que esas cucarachas con el trasero echo una linterna entren en mi casa, ojala tú también te fueras.

― ¡Oh! ¿Crees que estoy aquí por gusto? Si fuera por mi simplemente me iría con Black en este momento, pero bueno, es lo que hay, me toca soportar a un niñito mimado hijo de jefe ¡Que te jodan!― Grito enojada. Este chico me enfada con una facilidad increíble. Realmente increíble.

― ¡Que te jodan a ti! ― Se dirige a mí y me acorrala contra la pared, su ceño fruncido no me hace torcer brazo, es más, me enfada aún más si es que es posible.

― ¡Quítate idiota!― Grito enfadada tratando de soltarme, pero me sostiene fuerte de las muñecas

― ¡No! ¡Ahora me escuchas! ¡Estoy tratando de recibirte bien! ¡Pero eres un jodido desastre!

Grita y se me acerca más al rostro conforme su voz se eleva.

Me acerco un poco más mientras correspondo a los insistentes gritos

― ¡No hay mucha diferencia entre tú y yo! ¡No tienes nada que reclamar! Además ¿¡Quién te dijo que me recibieras bien!? ¡Si dejaras de hacerlo alguien más me vigilaría y listo! ¡Nos libramos uno del otro!

― ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero que me sigan comparando con el estúpido de Kid! "¡Kid esto!" "¡Kid el otro!" "¡¿Por qué no eres más como Kid?!" ¡Siempre pasa y contigo se repite! Así que créeme, no eh sido paciente por ti, es por mí y nada más

― ¡Imbécil y ahora egoísta!

― ¡Maldita sea!― Dice y golpea la pared con furia, posiblemente para no golpearme a mí y sale de la habitación, luego de la casa, y azota la puerta fuerte, casi derrumbándola.

― ¡Ahhh!― Me uno al grito al tiempo que pateo uno de sus estúpidos sofás de cadáveres.

Al cabo de un rato, ya más tranquila, decido que no podré ir por mi maleta usando ropa de Soul, se verá MUY mal.

Pero, rebuscando en su armario, descubro ropa de mujer. Al principio me asombro, pero a Soul se le ve cara de casanova a kilómetros así que supongo que era de esperarse.

Encuentro ropa demasiado fina. No me refiero a costosa, tal vez lo sea, pero me refiero a que es de demasiado buen gusto, ropa que usaría toda una dama, una mujer refinada. Algo con lo que no me puedo describir.

Encuentro algo decente. Un vestido de verano rosa. No soy fanática del color, pero el diseño de cuello circular y tirantes anchos me agrada. Aunque al verme al espejo siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar. ¿Sexto sentido? Vete tú a saber.

Junto al vestido hay unas sandalias, muy bonitas. Como es eso, o tacones altos, acabo por elegir las sandalias y salgo con cuidado de la casa. Echo cerrojo para que nadie entre, claro, nadie lo ara después de todo. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que puedo echar cerrojo? Bueno, cuando Soul se fue, estaba tan molesto que se le olvidaron las llaves, que curiosamente, tenían un llavero de lobo blanco.

También encontré una bufanda, la use para ocultar un poco mi rostro, pero es ridículo ahora que estoy fuera caminando por la "calle" hacia la casa del jefe ¿Cuántas rubio-cenizo y ojos verdes va haber en esta tribu? Solo yo. ¡Idiota!

Con las mejillas sonrosadas por mi propia estupidez llegue a la habitación del jefe, simplemente reclame mis cosas y me las entregaron de inmediato. Aún tengo el presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar, eso creo…

No me encuentro con nadie conocido cuando voy de regreso, gente que no conozco, otra gente que no conozco, ¡Oh mira! Gente que no conozco.

Llego a la casa de Soul sin ninguna interrupción –Claro, vigile que nadie me hubiera seguido, de lo contrario, Soul me mata- Pero en el último momento, justo cuando voy a llegar a la puerta. Encuentro a Soul tirado a lado de ella. Mirándome primero con asombro, luego con tristeza. Pero al final, y de forma permanente. Con odio. Sabía que algo pasaría ¡Lo sabía!

― ¿De dónde sacaste el vestido?― Pregunta serio, notablemente enfadado.

―Yo… No tenía ropa y quería pasar por mi maleta. Esto fue único de mujer que encontré…

Digo apenada. ¿De quién era esto entonces?

―Quítate el vestido… De inmediato.― Me responde con voz sombría y mirándome acusador a los ojos.

―D-de acuerdo… ― Entro a la casa con desconfianza, como su fuera la primera vez que llegaba.

Entre a la habitación con mi maleta y me cambie lo más rápido que pude.

Al salir, deje el vestido sobre la cama y encontré a Soul sentado en el sofá de espaldas a mí con el tragaluz abierto, apenas eran la de la tarde.

Se levantó, y note que sus ojos lucían más rojos de lo normal. Había… ¿Llorado?

―Maka, no quiero enfadarme, así que hazme un favor… No toques nunca nada de mujer que yo tenga… Lo que sea… No me importa, no lo toques.

No sé si fue porque no estaba enfadada, o porque estaba medio en shock, o por el verlo a los ojos mientras los tenia de esa manera. Pero asentí a su petición, comprometiéndome realmente a no tocar nada, pero, no podía evitar la curiosidad.

― ¿De quién son?

Él me miro triste y simplemente dijo:

―De alguien especial… Alguien que no volverá…

Luego dio media vuelta y entro a la cocina dando portazos. Eso me recordaba que no había comido en todo el día y que de hecho tenía mucha hambre, pero estando Soul dentro, tal vez llorando, no tenía el valor para entrar… ¡Que digo! ¡Claro que debo entrar! Tal vez Soul no sea muy amistoso, pero al menos quiero que confié un poco en mí. Al menos lo suficiente para permitirse llorar en mi hombro, no importa si no me dice la razón.

Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras de la cocina, y encontré a Soul recostado a lado de la única ventana que tiene la casa, y que de hecho, también tiene tapa y por si fuera poco, también tiene cubertura de lianas por encima de la tapa "por si acaso" suele decir Soul.

Esta con las piernas extendidas, los brazos cruzados y de sus ojos cerrados salen lágrimas.

Me siento a lado de él. No lo conozco suficiente para saber que decir, así que simplemente me limito a abrazarlo contra mi pecho, contrario a lo que creo, él se abraza a mi cintura y se apoya más en mi pecho.

No emite sonido, y si lo hace es algo muy ligero. Pero puedo sentir como mi camiseta se va humedeciendo con sus lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me consuelas?― Me pregunta con voz cortada por el llanto.

―No lo sé, simplemente no podía dejarte llorar solo… Menos si es por mi culpa… No se cómo te afecta el ver el vestido… Pero perdón― No dejo de acariciar su cabello, es bastante suave.

―Ese vestido… De hecho todas esas cosas de mujer… Eran de mi madre…

Por un momento la sorpresiva revelación me atonta, pero luego continúo con mi labor de caricias.

―Está muerta… ¿Verdad?― Estoy bastante convencida del asunto, pero de todas formas decido preguntar. Su única respuesta es asentir con la cabeza y soltar un pequeño gemido. NO puedo decir "perdón" No creo tener el derecho de decirle tal cosa. Pero al final él es el que se disculpa.

―Perdón Maka…

Me asombro y lo miro, casi asustada ¿De qué diablos habla?

― ¿De qué te disculpas?― Acabo por preguntar. La curiosidad me puede.

― Por lo de en la mañana… Por lo de ahora… Yo te estoy contando mis tragedias una a una y a ti de seguro ni te importa.― El comentario me ofende ¡¿Cómo coño no me va a importar?!

―Soul… Claro que me importa ¿Por qué seguiría aquí si no? O ¿Por qué habría venido en un principio?... Sobre Kid… Bueno… N-no te parecería mejor… Tú sabes… Llevarnos bien… Al menos durante el tiempo que este aquí.

Titubeo al decir lo último, no sé cómo lo valla a tomar, ¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Después de lo de en la mañana? Tal vez le parezca una tontería mi oferta. Pero termina respondiendo contrario a mis creencias, como casi siempre hace.

―Si…Supongo que es buena idea… Gracias Maka…

Me siento extraña al escuchar esas palabras "Gracias" ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no las escucho? Hacia mí, me refiero, y de forma verdaderamente autentica, por qué hay algo dentro de esa persona que le hace decir dichas palabras, como dirían por ahí "desde el corazón" y no por simple educación. Al menos de mi padre, hace años. De mi madre ni se diga. Mi abuela desde que murió. Y BlackStar no es de los que necesiten mucha de este tipo de ayuda.

― ¿G-gracias…Por qué?

―Por todo…

Siento como se aleja de mis brazos y se pone de pie de cara a mí, mientras yo sigo en el piso atontada y el me extiende la mano con una sonrisa. Por un extraño acto reflejo sonrío también

―Anda, tenemos que entrenar.― Me dice y agita un poco la mano, pero sin alejarla de mi dirección.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Digo y tomo su mano, la cual me jala y me levanta del suelo.

― ¿Cómo de que de que hablo? No estás de parasita todo el día, si te quedas aquí tendrás que tener un compañero. Nadie querrá a una chica plana y débil.

Me dice burlón y no contengo las ganas de darle un leve golpe en la cabeza con un libro.

―Vez, a eso me refería, eres débil― Dice aun burlón y sobándose la cabeza.

― ¡Maka-Chop!― Grito y ahora no contengo las ganas de golpearlo hasta quitarle las pocas neuronas que tiene.

― ¡Auh! ¡Eres muy violenta! ¿Lo sabias? ― Me dice desde el suelo en donde lo deje.

―Anda levántate, nadie quiere a un chico débil y ñango como compañero―Le digo entre risas extendiéndole la mano como él lo hizo hace unos minutos.

―ja, ja, ja muy graciosa Makita, muy graciosa.

Salimos de la casa entre risas y bromas, ¿Recuerdan que dije que Soul podía ser gracioso a su modo? Bueno, pues creo que me gusta su modo de ser gracioso. Quizá hasta lo comparto.

― ¿Y dónde es exactamente a donde nos dirigimos?― Pregunto mientras avanzamos por la calle de tierra.

―Tenemos un campo especial para los entrenamientos, hay una sección mixta, otra para los lobos y otra para los humanos sin chiste como tú―Dice bromeando, y como sé que lo dice en broma le sigo el juego y reímos juntos.

―Y ¿Dónde es el lugar donde los humanos sin chiste como yo tienen que entrenar? ― Le sigo el juego.

―Nee, era broma, no hay sección para humanos solamente, está la sección mixta y la de lobos, solo eso.

― A eso se le llama discriminación Soul― Niego con la cabeza de forma divertida y empiezo a reír, cosa que él no tarda en imitar.

―Sí, soy muy malo, debería estar en la cárcel― Dice fingiendo arrepentimiento.

―De hecho.

―Bien, aquí es.― Dice y extiende los brazos al frente, volteo y me percato de que ya llegamos. Entre risas y risas estuve tan distraída que no me di cuenta de cuanto llevábamos caminando.

Al frente había un campo grande y sin plantas, un claro enorme.

Pero había muchas personas dentro, algunas practicaban la pelea mano a mano, otras tiro con arco, algunas el lanzamiento de bala, otras simplemente hacían carreras e incluso había lobos peleando y corriendo, y justo en el centro de todo, estaba un gran poste, delgado y muy largo, unos 15 o 20 metros de altura. Me marea el solo verlo.

Suena un fuerte "¡Atención! ¡Formados!" Veo que al lado del poste enorme, esta Ragnarok que es justo el que está gritando. A su lado se mantiene Black, con una extraña cara de serio pero que se nota a kilómetros que está conteniendo el impulso de gritar y saltar de emoción.

―Oh… El jefe llama, ven, vamos― Dice y empieza a avanzar hacia Ragnarok, noto que todo el mundo hace lo mismo y yo corro tras de Soul, no conozco a nadie, lo que me hace sentir demasiado fuera de lugar si Soul no está a lado mío.

―Buenas tardes, como ya sabrán la mayoría de ustedes; Mi nombre el Ragnarok Gorgón y seré su oficial al mando en los entrenamientos. Cada orden que yo de, la tendrán que obedecer a como dé lugar sin importar lo ridículo que sea. Mi acompañante de cabello azul y que luce…

Miro a BlackStar que estaba con una mueca extraña, parecía que quería permanecer serio, pero conteniendo una sonrisa enorme, lo cual le creaba una mueca bastante extraña.

― ¿Emocionado?...― Continúa― Si, emocionado. Éste chico será el subjefe, sus órdenes serán absolutas en el momento en que yo no este, si este chico ordena algo que valla en contra de mis mandatos ustedes tienen la obligación de hacer caso a mis reglas. Esto ya muchos lo sabrán, pero justo hoy tenemos novatos… Más novatos que los demás. Y miren que es mucho decir― Todos ríen un poco por el comentario, incluido en mismo Ragnarok y BlackStar se limita a sonreír al fin.

Todos están formando 2 enormes filas, una detrás de la otra, Ragnarok empieza a recorrer las filas con un arco y flecha que toma de a lado del poste mientras dice:

― Todo aquel que no acate las órdenes dadas. Responderá ante mí

BlackStar se empieza a reír a carcajadas y luego dice entre estas ―Huy si, que miedo das Racky―

Ragnarok se voltea de un jalón y con el arco y la flecha apunta a BlackStar. Todos damos un respingo y yo me quedo parada de la impresión

―BlackStar…― Dice infernal, pero antes de soltar la flecha, cambia el rumbo de esta y al soltarla, da al extremo superior del poste de madera ―Gracias por ser voluntario. Baja la flecha.

― ¿No tienes nada mejor que encargarme traer tu flecha? Vamos mal viejo.― Dice BlackStar bromista ―Claro que tu dios podrá traer tu boba flecha.

Justo cuando BlackStar trata de subir Ragnarok lo detiene

― ¡Hey! Espera.― Saca de una bolsa que también está a lado del poste un par de medallas gigantes aparentemente echas de piedra y cuelgan de una tela negra que parece resistente, lo cual le da más aspecto de medalla.

Le da una de las dos en la mano ―Esto, representa fuerza.― La deja caer en la mano de Black, el cual pierde un poco el equilibrio pero lo recupera antes de caer. Le pone la otra en la otra mano ―Y esto, inteligencia y disciplina― La deja caer y BlackStar cae trasero arriba al suelo. ―Necesitan ambas para alcanzar la flecha― Concluye.

BlackStar se levanta y le gruñe un poco a Ragnarok. Él sonríe con burla a BlackStar y este se acerca al poste con las medallas una en cada mano dejándolas caer simplemente.

Primero salta y lo abraza, pero cae de sentón al suelo de nuevo. Así pasa los siguientes 5 intentos, y en todos cae de forma cada vez más graciosa, lo que causa cada vez más risas, a las que el mismo Ragnarok Se une.

―Buen intento BlackStar, pero creo que sería mejor que alguien más probara ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Mira a todos y nadie se ofrece, nadie dice "yo" nadie levanta la mano, nadie se pone al frente. Nadie lo quiere intentar.

― ¡Ella¡― De un momento a otro escucho la voz de Soul gritar y entonces noto que tiene sujeta mi muñeca y que esta alzada por él.

― ¡Pero yo no…!―Empiezo a replicar, pero Ragnarok me interrumpe.

―Gracias por ser voluntario Soul. Pasa al frente― Soul tiene cara de fastidio mientras yo rio, ¡Ja! ¡Te salió mal!

BlackStar le da las medallas enormes a Soul y este se las ata a las manos, por su cara parece que podrá, mira el poste como si simplemente fuera una piedrita que pisas y se acabó.

Hace los mismos movimientos que Black, y obtiene exactamente los mismos resultados. Solo que él lo intenta solo esa vez. Parece que no quiere perder la dignidad igual que Black.

―Inténtalo otra vez Soul, un lobo de Shibusen no se rinde tan fácil.

Soul bufa enfadado y se le ocurre la bobería de tratar de subir sin las medallas, Ragnarok lo mira con desaprobación a su idea pero Soul lo ignora y trata de subir.

Al principio parece que lo logra, sube uno o dos metros, pero al final resbala y vuelve a caer.

―Dije que se necesitaban ambas Soul― Le replica Ragnarok cuando Soul vuelve a la formación a lado mío.

―Da igual. Seguro que es imposible y nos estas tomando el pelo.― Lo acusa con una mueca de disgusto, arrugando la frente, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

―Solo alguien con buena inteligencia puede lograrlo así que… Si, en efecto, es imposible… Para ti y BlackStar claro― Soul parece enfadarse más, estoy por calmarlo cuando una mano me jala al frente

― Maka ¿Quisieras intentarlo?― Me dice Ragnarok ofreciéndome las medallas, que ahora que las veo más de cerca están más grandes que mi propia cabeza.

― No soy buena para estas cosas― Replico y me aparto un paso atrás.

―La fuerza es necesaria, pero el ingrediente secreto es la inteligencia. Vamos inténtalo.

Sigo negando con la cabeza y vuelvo a mi lugar.

―Bien, ya que nadie quiere intentarlo elegiré… ¿Tsubaki Nakatsukasa? Pasa al frente.

Veo como al otro extremo de la fila la gente se empieza a mover para dejar pasar a una chica alta, delgada y de buenas proporciones, cabello negro y ojos azul intenso, casi negro, piel clara y una tímida sonrisa.

La chica toma tímidamente las medallas y mira con algo de inseguridad el poste. Justo cuando paso mi vista de nuevo por dicho poste, veo como Black se queda embobado por la chica… Espero tener nueva cuñada, a Black le hace falta una novia.

Y a la chica le ocurre lo mismo que a BlackStar y Soul, cae estrepitosamente al piso y se sonroja por ello, le entrega las medallas a Ragnarok en la mano.

― Lo siento― La chica hace una innecesaria disculpa y reverencia a Ragnarok cuando esta por irse, su voz es dulce y melodiosa, da buena espina de solo verla y al escucharla ni se diga.

―Bien… Supongo que sería mejor pasar a otro entrenamiento.

Asiento mentalmente y Ragnarok toma la bolsa de donde saco las medallas y de la misma empieza a sacar arcos y flechas, entregándonos uno a cada uno.

―Síganme. ― Dice y empieza a avanzar al bosque, pero se detiene justo antes de entrar, en frente de unos árboles que tienen unos extraños círculos blancos pintados, como del tamaño de una toronja cada uno. En medio de ambos árboles, hay dos cestas hasta el tope de tomates.

―Esto es lo que tendrán que hacer…― Se pone entre ambos árboles y toma un tomate después de ponerse el arco y flechas en la espalda.

― Van a lanzar un tomate al cielo, apuntar a él, darle, y que la flecha aterrice en uno de los círculos, no importa cuál. Pasen al frente por el tomate.

Yo titubeo en ir por el tomate mientras que todos van. Tal vez si voy al último no alcance tomates y quede fuera de juego. No tengo nada de puntería, no lo digo por decir, ya eh practicado con el arco y flecha, pero casi mato a BlackStar.

Cuando ya todos pasaron por el tomate. Justo queda uno, uno sólo, el mío.

Antes de que me regañen paso por el mientras maldigo todo lo que veo con la mente.

― ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Todos lanzan su tomate al aire, pero yo espero un poco para ello, así los de los demás no me estorban demasiado.

Lanzo el mío, apunto, y cuando disparo la flecha no llega ni a tocar un circulo en el árbol, y no soy la única, de todos, solo hay una flecha que atrapo el tomate y que dio al circulo

― ¡Esa es mi hermanita! ¡Ven perdedores! ¡Mi hermanita los venció a todos!― Una voz femenina grita y celebra el logro de su "hermanita", Volteo y veo que la escandalosa es una chica alta y de buenas curvas, no tan buenas como las de Tsubaki pero son lindas, es de cabello rubio opaco, casi igual que el mío, y ojos azules claro pero opaco que salta y grita mientras que yo no sé si se está humillando ella misma, o está humillando a los demás.

―Tranquila Liz, Patty, felicidades. Muy buen trabajo.

Escucho una risita de voz infantil pero no chillona, proviene de una chica algo más bajita que la anterior pero con mejores atributos, cabello corto al cuello y de un rubio claro y brillante. Además de ojos grandes y azul celeste brillante.

―Dado que Patty fue la única en lograrlo, mañana lo repetiremos y lo del poste también, ahora pasemos a lo siguiente.

Caminamos de vuelta al claro anterior y en el trayecto Soul me habla.

―Tienes pésima puntería Maka― Se burla de mi puntería.

―Tu no estas mejor Soul, por cierto, linda forma de caer del poste, de viste genial― Le digo con sarcasmo y él se hace como que lo dije en serio.

―Yo siempre soy genial Maka, aprende de mí.

―O si claro, aprenderé a ser una creída "Oh sí, siempre soy genial"― En lo último imito de forma graciosa la voz de Soul, y ambos acabamos riendo.

―Oye ¿Quiénes eran las chicas de ahorita? Las rubias y la de cabello negro.

―Bueno, la de cabello negro es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, es una chica bastante agradable y tierna, no tiene compañero justo ahora, ha tenido varios, pero a ninguno le agrada del todo, es un poco solitaria, sus únicos amigos son Death the Kid, yo un poco y las rubias. Liz y Patty Thomson, son hermanas Patty es la más pequeña y son compañeras de Kid desde hace mucho tiempo.―Me explica detalles y caigo en un importante

―Soul… ¿Tú tienes compañero?― Le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza

―Simplemente no me apetece tener que depender de alguien o que alguien dependa de mi, es fastidioso pasar mucho tiempo con la misma persona.

Me indigno por su comentario ¿Y yo qué?

―Osea que te es molesto estar mucho tiempo conmigo, oh ya veo― Digo molesta e inflando las mejillas. Él simplemente ríe.

―Tu eres la excepción, lo que pasa contigo es que como eres tan enfadosa y tan rara que no sé qué esperar y acabo sorprendiéndome de tus tonterías, así que es gracioso estar contigo.― Me responde entre risas. Me enfado más.

― ¡Ósea que me traes de tu payasito! No jodas.

―Ja, ja, ja, ja, vez, justo eso me gusta de ti, no sé ni que harás al instante siguiente. Por eso es diferente contigo ¿Está bien?― Dice y me empieza a jalar las mejillas mientras que yo trato de quitármelo de encima.

―Sí, sí, está bien sólo suéltame― Digo y trato de apartarlo con los brazos, pero acaba soltándome y riendo mientras que yo me masajeo las mejillas

―Tonto.

―Gracias, Pecho plano


	5. Yo ¿Al frente?

_**Capítulo 5: **_

_**Yo… ¿al frente?**_

_**Soul Eater por desgracia no me pertenece, **____** pero esta historia shi :D**_

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que llegamos BlackStar y yo a Shibusen. Kid ya nos tiene un poco más de confianza y descubrí que de hecho puede ser alguien muy agradable. Liz y Patty son geniales, Tsubaki es un poquito tímida pero es una persona fantástica, hace un par de días que Kid capturo a una bruja que creían tramaba algo contra de Shibusen, pero resulta que malinterpretaron todo y ella era como lo que aparento ser yo. Una simple chica abandonada pidiendo auxilio. Pero como a mí, no le creen del todo y por ser bruja ahora la tienen encerrada en lo que parece ser es una celda en el calabozo. Su nombre es Chrona Gorgón *

Su cabello es de un tono entre rosa y lila y está dividido en mechones irregulares alrededor de toda la cabeza, su piel pálida, poco más y es transparente sus ojos entre gris claro y un celeste opaco. Con una belleza extraña, pero notable.

―Maka… Tenemos que hablar― BlackStar se me acerca hasta el oído y me susurra, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Es cierto, en estas 2 semanas eh estado tan ocupada metiéndome en mi papel y ganándome confianza de los demás -para luego traicionarla- que eh olvidado mi objetivo inicial, tanto, que ahora siento una ligera sensación de… No lo sé, mi corazón late fuerte, un remolino nace de mi estómago y después asciende y desciende por mi torso ¿Culpa quizá? ¿Arrepentimiento? No lo sé, pero me quita las ganas de cumplir con lo que vine. Pero no puedo volver a atrás.

― No aquí Black― Susurro igual a su oído pero sin verlo, observo a mí alrededor para ver si alguien está cerca. Estamos en el peor momento. En mitad de la sesión de entrenamiento. Son 3 por semana.

― No hemos hablado del tema… Y tampoco tenemos mucha información sobre el ejército de Shibusen, tampoco de su sistema de organización. Nada. Solo un par de conocidos de los que podríamos sacar información o usar de sebo.

Por un momento las palabras de Black me hieren ¿Usar como sebo? ¿Sacar información? Y yo que creía que él tenía más tacto con el asunto. Pero creo que está haciendo bien. No tengo porque involucrarme siquiera al borde de la amistad con ninguno de ellos. Menos a algo fuera de ello.

― Le sacare algo a Soul… No sé como pero lo conseguiré… ¿Podrías tratar con Ragnarok? Vives con él, si él no te dice nada averígualo tú mismo tú mismo.

El asiente serio y mira alrededor posiblemente buscando a Ragnarok o tal vez a esa chica, Tsubaki. Se nota que ellos dos tienen algo, o que lo tendrán muy pronto. Eso es seguro.

―Bien, ¿Quién quiere una pelea contra mí?― Ragnarok parece muy animado y bastante contento. Un extraño impulso hace que en menos de 2 segundos mi rostro sonría burlón y mis pies avancen hasta frente a él. Una sonrisa también burlona es con lo que me recibe.

― No tendré compasión de ti esta vez ―

― Mientras no uses tu forma lobuna… No tendré que tener compasión de ti― Él ríe un poco con satisfacción.

― Si quieres― Apenas lo dice se empieza a colocar en posición, pero no lo dejo terminar por una patada giratoria.

Golpeo su cintura con la pierna derecha y la cabeza, más precisamente en la oreja –el cual es un buen punto de acceso, ya que controla el equilibrio- con la pierna izquierda dejándolo sobre el suelo, caigo de pie.

Él me mira desde el piso, parece contento del golpe porque sonríe y se masajea la mandíbula, su sonrisa me da un extraño y nada común impulsó de egoísmo, muevo la cabeza hacia atrás apartando de mi cara el único mechón de mi fleco que me molestaba. Ragnarok se impulsa de sus manos y gira sobre el piso, con su pierna -no se cual, no pude verlo por su rapidez- me tira al piso y cuando trata de avanzarse sobre mi giro en el piso, acabando de rodillas y con la mano derecha al frente y sosteniéndome.

El avanza a mí, me impulso de mi mano y mis piernas golpean su cara haciéndolo retroceder y mis piernas continúan rondo en el aire, quedo en la misma posición pero del otro, me levanto y Ragnarok utiliza el mismo movimiento que yo al primer golpe

Quedamos con las posiciones invertidas, el de pie y yo en el suelo. Sonríe burlón.

― ¿Te recuerda a algo?― Dice y empieza a reír bajo, yo utilizo el mismo movimiento que él conmigo para tumbarme, y lo consigo.

Me levanto en menos de dos segundos y lo miro desde una distancia segura. Sonrisa burlona ― ¿Te recuerda a algo?― de un tubo agarro dos varas de madera que utilizamos para entrenar y le arrojo una a Ragnarok cuando consigue estar de pie.

Empiezo a hacer girar la vara en mis manos frente a mí ** **NA: Sí, sí, me inspire en Maka usando a Soul, mas plagio xD. Por cierto, este movimiento no es tan plagiado de Mulan, es un poco más de KunFu Panda xD ** **Ragnarok hace lo mismo. Empezamos a avanzar en círculos uno frente al otro. El trata de golpearme en las caderas con la vara, pero yo lo detengo con la mía, lo intenta en la otra cadera en menos de un segundo, vuelvo a bloquearlo, hago girar mi vara alrededor de la suya, la jalo y se la arrebato de las manos, dejándolo desarmado.

Lo apunto con la vara en un movimiento estúpido, por qué él la toma entre las manos y la hace girar, como mi agarre es fuerte giro junto con la vara y caigo al piso.

Me levanto como puedo, dado que el golpe me dejo aturdida, cuando vuelvo a verlo él esté rompiendo la vara en dos y me arroja uno de los pedazos. Se coloca en posición de ataque.

Extrañamente empezamos a usar las varas como espadas, trato de dar una estocada a la parte derecha de su cuello, pero él la bloquea y nos quedamos con los músculos haciendo fuerza para ver quien se cansa antes. Como mi fuerza es menor a la de Ragnarok y estoy consciente de ello, muevo la vara de forma rápida y consigo dar en su cintura del lado derecho lo aturdo y aprovecho el momento para golpear la misma zona pero del lado izquierdo, lo aturdo más. Suelto la vara y le doy una patada directa en el estómago y lo dejo a varios metros de distancia en el suelo. Aun tirado en el piso alza la mano con el pulgar erecto y lo escucho gritar.

― ¡Felicidades Maka! ¡Creo que me rompiste la costilla! ― Todos se echan a reír, pero creo que lo dice en serio.

Avanzo hasta él y lo encuentro aun tirado en el piso, ríe un poco pero luego gime de dolor y se sujeta el costado derecho.

― Ayúdenme a levantarlo―Digo sin dejar de mirar a Ragnarok quien sigue con la mano al costado. Creo que de verdad le rompí una costilla.

Soul, y Black llegan y lo cargan por los brazos, uno a cada lado.

―Black, ¿Recuerdas que tú me sustituirías?― Black asiente emocionado.

―Pues lo retiro, que me sustituya Maka― Soul y yo reímos mientras Black me mira con resentimiento fingido, pero no tarda nada en sonreír.

―Espera… Yo no sé nada de entrenamientos…― Mi voz suena asustada, y con toda razón ¿Qué voy a saber yo de entrenar a un ejército? ¡Más uno que está compuesto de licántropos!

―Bien, bien, que Soul o Kid te digan que hacer, pero tu estas al frente―

― ¿Por qué no se encargan ellos? ― Insisto, no quiero estar al frente.

― Tengo mis razones, solo hazlo― Dice y Soul y Black terminan de llevárselo, posiblemente a la enfermería.

Como no sé qué hacer prefiero dejarlos haciendo practica de tiro con arco –Si, de nuevo con los tomates- a los humanos y a los lobos los dejo en el campo luchando cuerpo a cuerpo en parejas. Cada que alguien gane se cambian las parejas. Todo mientras que yo acompaño a los chicos a la enfermería para ver el estado de Ragnarok. Si está muy mal será mi culpa.

Llego y Soul y Black están esperando en una habitación con sillas de madera y algunas plantas de adorno, las paredes también de madera y las puertas son solo cortinas corredizas.

― ¿Dónde está?― Les pregunto a los chicos y Soul indica con la cabeza la cortina que está a su izquierda.

Antes de que pueda entrar una mujer pelirroja, ojos miel y un extraño parche en ojo izquierdo sale vestida completamente de blanco. Una enfermera seguramente.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte?― Me dice al ver que yo no digo nada ― ¿Dónde está Ragnarok?―

Me siento tonta cuando lo pregunto, obviamente está en esa habitación.

― ¿Ragnarok Gorgón*? Está en esta habitación ¿Eres su familiar o su compañera?― Dice señalando la cortina, yo niego con la cabeza.

― ¿Puedo entrar?― Ella sonríe y se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar, aparto lentamente la cortina blanca.

La habitación tiene una serie de cortinas blancas, la mayoría cerradas ―Está en la última cortina ― Me informa la enfermera, avanzo por el pasillo de madera que se cierra más por las cortinas blancas, hay muchas ventanas que iluminan el lugar, puedo distinguir algunas sombras de personas dentro de las cortinas.

Al llegar a la última cortina la parto lentamente, apenas lo suficiente para poder asomar un ojo, veo a Ragnarok con una venda que le cubre el abdomen, tiene de las caderas para abajo cubierto con una sábana blanca y no lleva nada en el torso salvo la venda. No es ni la primera ni la segunda vez que veo a Ragnarok sin camisa, pero aún es raro. Creo que el único torso desnudo que poder soportar es el de Black y eso porque lo eh visto toda mi vida. Está despierto y jugando con sus notablemente aburrido, su cabello negro/purpura enmarañado y sobre su cara. Sus ojos purpura me voltean a ver y sonríe invitándome a pasar.

Termino de abrir la cortina y me siento en la silla que está a un lado de la cama de él.

― ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

― Una costilla rota, solo eso… Y yo que decía que no tenías mucha fuerza. Pero aunque seas fuerte tu punto fuerte sigue siendo la agilidad, no me mal intérpretes, eres muy fuerte, mi costilla esta de testigo ― Ambos reímos, pero él se sujeta el costado por dolor y acaba gimiendo por el mismo ―Por eso te escogí a ti en vez de a Black… ¿De verdad no han intentado ser compañeros? Yo digo que serían muy buenos juntos―

― Lo hemos intentado ya, lo de trabajar juntos, pero no da muy buenos resultados. Ninguno soporta que le den órdenes todo el tiempo, mi forma de trabajar es diferente a la de él, nuestra forma de avanzar también es diferente. Black necesitaría a alguien paciente y algo sumiso, no soy ninguna de las dos. Yo necesito a alguien fuerte e inteligente, también que me apoye, que este a lado mío, y no al frente.

―Oh… Ya veo… Es una pena. De cualquier forma, seguro serás un buena líder― Dice guiñándome un ojo.

― Si… Si vuelves y encuentras todo hecho un desastre la culpa será tuya por ponerme al mando.

_***Chrona Gorgón, Ragnarok Gorgón: Hay gente que la llama "Chrona Makeshi" o algo así, no tengo idea como se escriba. Pero como yo no tengo idea de, de donde rayos sacaron el nombresito, lo pondré como a Medusa "Medusa Gorgón" con eso de que Chrona no tiene papá pues se queda solo con el Gorgón, Ragnarok le puse el apellido, por qué de todas formas son hermanos en este fic también **Spoiler xD** **_

_**Bueno, fuera de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, sé que esta cortito pero es lo que la dama de rosa me dijo que pusiera :3 **Si ven a la dama de rosa… Por favor dejen las drogas xD** bien, a "ley-de-leo" quiero decirle que no, Black y Maka no acabaran como equipo. Black es de Tsubaki y Maka es de Soul ¬¬ **_

_**Sin más, me despido**_

_**Bye, bye, Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_

_**PD: Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, pero se tienen que esperar :3**_


	6. My God

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**My God**_

_**Los personajes en esta historia no son míos –por desgracia- pero esta historia si :3**_

―Pero no quiero el puesto.

―Pero Ragnarok te lo dio ― Me insiste Kid por enésima vez del día.

― ¿Y si te lo quedas tú? Yo no sé cómo "estar al frente" seguro que tú lo haces mejor. Por favor, no le diremos nada a Ragnarok, lo prometo.― Insisto casi rogándole de rodillas a Kid, pero su rostro serio me dice que nada funcionara.

―No voy a convencerte ¿verdad?― Le digo empezando a resignarme a su respuesta.

―No, ni en 100 años lo lograras Maka― Suspiro y me levanto de la silla.

Estamos en la casa de Kid, supuestamente para organizar que es lo que haría con el asunto de los entrenamientos que la verdad no discutimos mucho en el rato.

―Lamento dejarte Kid, pero Black y yo vamos a recorrer un poco el Shibusen. ¿Lo discutimos mañana? ― Digo sin preocuparme mucho por el asunto del entrenamiento, eso es en 2 días.

―Como gustes. ¿Necesitaran tú y Black a un guía o algo?

―No, descuida. Ambos somos buenos orientándonos, de pequeños siempre vagábamos por el bosque y nunca nos perdíamos.― Mis pasos me guían a la puerta de madera.

―Oh, claro. Ustedes dos tienen muchos talentos ¿Eh? A ver si luego te reto a una pelea, quiero ver hasta donde llegas― Sonríe burlón y algo retador y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

―Claro. Espero no romperte demasiados huesos― Le bromeo y él se levanta para acompañarme a la puerta.

―Lo mismo digo. No quisiera romperte de más― Me río un poco y salgo por la puerta quedándome de espaldas al umbral. Volteo la cabeza asomándome por mi hombro y con un movimiento de mano me despido.

Kid cierra la puerta aun con su sonrisa cordial y lo pierdo de vista.

Voy caminando por las calles y poco a poco llego al bosque, en la entrada de este me espera Black, jugando con una piedra; lanzándola al aire y luego atrapándola.

―Llegas tarde― Me dice dejando de ver la piedra y lanzándola al aire, y luego atrapa la piedra con la mano izquierda sin siquiera mirarla. Asombroso.

―Perdón, estuve hablando con Kid sobre los entrenamientos.― Le digo sonriendo egocéntrica y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

―Bien, bien, no me restriegues en la cara, tenemos que buscar el dispositivo, se supone que lo dejarían en al bosque cerca de aquí―

Black empieza a avanzar y adentrarse en el bosque. Yo miro hacia atrás para asegurarme de que nadie nos ve ni nos sigue y cuando me aseguró de ello le sigo los pasos a mi hermano.

Antes de irnos de "El clan Negro" nos dijeron que a la segunda semana de nuestra llegada dejarían un dispositivo de comunicación. Un radio para ser más exactos y que tratarían de comunicarse con nosotros para que les diéramos detalles sobre Shibusen y puntos de ataque buenos. Se supone que tenemos mes y medio para recolectar tanta información como podamos y al término de ese tiempo las tropas del clan atacarían y la misión terminaría. El problema con todo eso es que ya no estoy segura de querer lo que antes quería… Algo extraño ha estado creciendo en mí y creo que nació cuando llegue aquí. No sé si aún quiero irme y traicionarlos.

Black y yo seguimos caminando por el bosque y al cabo de varios minutos veo a lo lejos y sobre una roca una pequeña caja negra.

Voy corriendo hasta ella y me pongo de rodillas frente a la roca con Black a mi lado pero de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

Tomo la caja entre mis manos y quito la tapa con cuidado.

Dentro y entre retazos de tela negra está el radio. Con la antena por dentro, más grande que incluso la mano de Black.

Se lo ofrezco después de girarlo entre mis manos que parecen pequeñas mientras sostienen el aparato.

Él lo toma y lo examina. Segundos después se asusta porque el aparato empieza a sonar y vibrar. Se lo arrebato de las manos y oprimo un botón al azar que hace que deje de sonar y se escuche una voz.

― BlackStar… Maka… ¿Estáis bien?― La voz de nuestro maestro de combate. Stein. Resuena en la bocina.

―Si…― Respondo dudosa.

― Denme el informe.―Nos pide. Y caigo en cuenta de que no tengo información que yo pueda considerar verdaderamente útil. Miro a Black y le doy el radio.

―Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Tienen buenas tropas. Unos 100 cuanto menos. Nos superan en número pero no en calidad, Maka le rompió una costilla al entrenador en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hay unos 3 en especial que son peligrosos, pero no son gran amenaza. El jefe del clan es muy infantil, no lo eh visto pelear pero si tiene el puesto es por algo. Fuera de eso no hay gran amenaza que hayamos detectado― Me sorprendo de todo lo que dice Black ¿Desde cuándo es así? Tan serio y centrado en algo que no sea él mismo. Me temo que por esta misión pierda a mi hermano, Black es lo único valioso que tengo, no quiero perderlo.

―Bien ¿Zonas de ataque? Tienen algunas supongo.

―Sí, no sería nada útil atacar por el frente, de esa forma solo hay una forma de entrar y si entramos por ahí estaremos muertos antes de llegar. Lleguen por detrás. Rodeen el territorio y ataquen por la espalda, los costados tampoco sirven. Es preferible una operación sigilosa. Tendremos mejor oportunidad de noche y por el bosque.― Mi vista no cambia de dirección. ¿Dónde quedo mi hermano?

―Excelente. Averigüen debilidades del jefe. Así podremos derrotarlo y Spirit podrá tomar su lugar.― Black asiente y yo no me puedo creer lo que veo y lo que escucho. La idea de derrocar a Shinigmi-Sama me parece atroz, él es una muy buena persona, no se merece algo como eso, menos si el que toma su puesto es mi "padre", antes, la que no tenía derecho de ser su hija era yo, ahora no creo que Spirit pueda tener derecho de ser llamado padre de alguien. No quiero hacer eso.

Black se mete el radio en el bolcillo del pantalón y empieza a caminar de vuelta al territorio de Shibusen.

Yo lo sigo sin perderlo de vista ¿Se convertirá en alguna criatura extraña si dejo de mirarlo?

― ¿Qué?― Me pregunta dulce e inocente, como si no supiera lo que pasa.

― Nada…― Digo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados ¿Podre distinguir algo en sus ojos verdes? No veo nada extraño.

―En serio ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado muy extraña desde que entramos al bosque ¿Te ocurre algo?― Lo examino de pies a cabeza con ojos entrecerrados, espero a que quebrante su muy buena actuación, pero no veo diferencia alguna con mi hermano.

― Nada.― Insisto, no muy segura.

― Dime.― Me exige.

― ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? Hablar de esa forma… No pensé que fueras así Black.

Mis brazos están cruzados y mi cara se frunce de molestia mientras que la de Black esta igual.

― ¿Hacer qué? Cumplir con la misión, eso hice. Pensé que querías tener tu "derecho como hija" ¿Ya no quieres eso?― Eh ahí la pregunta del millón.

No tengo el valor para responder, más bien porque no sé qué se supone que debo responder.

En últimas 2 semanas han pasado muchas cosas, las suficientes para hacerme dudar.

Conocer a las chicas fue genial, tengo una especie de apego extraño hacia Chrona, mi amistad con Ragnarok parece de años, el apoyo incondicional e increíblemente respetuoso de Kid, las risitas que provoca Shinigami-Sama con su dulce voz e inocencia de niño, Las sonrisas "Cool" de Soul, pero sobre este último siento que hay más, pero no lo sé explicar ¿Extraño no?. El punto es que Shibusen tiene muchas más cosas positivas que ofrecerme que mi anterior clan, al que si ahora lo pienso, no puedo considerar mi hogar, un lugar donde tu padre te aborrecía, donde la comida escaseaba y siempre te arrebataba la poca que tenías, donde el poderoso anula al miserable, donde una de tus dos únicas compañías muere en guerras y donde tu madre nunca existió ¿Puede considerarse tu hogar?

Black deja de mirarme, sabe que no respondo porque simplemente no tengo respuesta y no es porque no quiera darla. Él empieza a caminar de vuelta a Shibusen, cuando ya estamos por salir del bosque se voltea y me mira a los ojos.

― Sé que ya no quieres hacerlo, yo tampoco, pero no podemos volver. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero desde que pisamos Shibusen no hay marcha atrás, por más que quieras quedarte no puedes, yo tampoco puedo… Maka… ―Suspira cansado y se dirige a mí y en cuanto llega me abraza y acuna en su cálido pecho, yo correspondo al abrazo y siento como de alguna forma algo dentro de mí se conecta con Black, una unión más profunda que simplemente hermanos, no lo sé explicar pero me siento más conectada con Black de lo que siempre me he sentido… ¿Esto es a lo que llaman "Resonancia de Almas"?

―Si no quieres continuar bien… Cuando empiece la guerra diré que tu no sabías nada de la misión, que tú no te enteraste y no tuviste la culpa de nada, me cargare el peso encima si es lo que quieres… ¿Te gustaría?― Su mano recorre mi cabello en una caricia paternal no muy común en él, pero si muy apreciada por mí.

Su propuesta es tentadora, podría quedarme en Shibusen a pesar de todo, pero…

―No vale la pena si mi hermano no está conmigo…― Digo contra su pecho y apretándolo más contra mí con mis brazos que rodean su cintura. Él me suelta y le mira a los ojos de forma tierna.

―Tu Dios nos sacara de esta, ya lo veras.

―Apuesto a que si.― Se acerca a mi cara, besa mi frente y me vuelve a abrazar.

Tal vez mañana tenga que irme de aquí, de Shibusen, y tal vez sea infeliz en mi "hogar" –si es que le puedo llamar así- pero si estoy con mi hermano seguro que todo sale bien, de eso siempre se ha encargado Black, por mucho que deteste decirlo, tal vez Black si sea "El dios que ilumina mi vida" como el mismo se autoproclama siempre, pero ¡Shh! No le digan, luego se le suben los humos.

_**¡Hola! Yunne aquí :3**_

_**Sé que tarde un montón con la continuación, pero estoy emocionada con otro fic así que no le dedique mucho tiempo a este ¡Perdón! No sé ustedes, yo ame este capítulo ¡Quiero un hermano como Black! Y mientras tanto yo sigo siendo hija única**____**.**_

_**Eh estado pensando un poco y por cómo me salieron las cosas en este capítulo, creo que si tomare por buena la idea de "Ley-de-leo" sobre "Romper el cliché" o no me acuerdo como le puso.**_

_**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en "Amigos con Derecho" porque ya mero lo subo, perdón por la tardanza :3**_

_****Próximamente, esto tal vez pase** **Spoilers Zone****_

― _¿Y bien? No me digas que eres de las que hacen incesto ¬u¬_

― _¡Pervertido! Lo que Black y yo ágamos no te importa ¬¬_

― _¿Qué hacían en el bosque entonces? e.e _

― _¿Cambiamos de tema? _

…_.._

― _¡Hey! ¿Qué te crees que haces? O_O_

― _Ser insistente -.-¨_

― _¡Pervertido! / Te digo si me respondes algo primero e.e_


	7. Algo de info Trola, y romance

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**Algo de info. Para la misión, Trola y un romance tierno para darle el toque**_

**Soul Eater no me pertenece La idea me la robo Atsushi Okubo (¿?**

Estoy caminando por el bosque, Black se fue y como nuestros caminos no se mezclan mucho, ahora estoy sola.

Cuando llego al árbol me aseguro de que nadie me vea entrar. Despejado.

Aparto las lianas largas y veo que a la distancia Soul no tiene nada que también llego, lo sé porque acaba de cerrar la puerta. ¿Podre sacarle algo? Espero que sí.

Camino a paso apresurado y bajo las escaleras de piedra resbaladiza. Nunca pensé cuantas podrían ser, ahora me doy cuenta de que son 32 escalones.

Abro la puerta, no tenía llave.

Soul está sentado sobre el sofá. Tiene el megáfono encendido, música clásica es lo que reproduce el aparato.

― ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?― Le pregunto con voz fuerte para que suene sobre la música. El voltea y me mira por arriba del hombro.

―No, de hecho, no tiene ni 5 minutos… Oye…― Se levanta del sofá y sonríe de lado. Egocentrismo hasta la cabeza, se le suben los humos ¿Qué piensa?

― ¿Ah?― Es lo único que digo cuando él se pone frente a mí.

― ¿Qué hacías con Black? Hace rato, en el bosque. ¿Qué hacían?― Su tono de voz me indica que quiere decir algo más profundo de lo que se ve por sobre el agua.

― No es nada que te importe, metiche. Además, no es nada malo. ― Le digo, y trato de entrar a la habitación de la que ahora me eh apoderado. Tengo que admitir que Soul ha sido muy amable conmigo en ese aspecto.

― Si no es nada malo ¿Por qué no me dices? ¿Qué hacías con Black en el bosque? No me digas que eres dela s que hacen incesto…― Deja la suposición en el aire pero la sonrisa pícara no se aleja de su rostro.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡No seas pervertido!― Digo con ojos cerrados, brazos tensos a mis costados y mis manos convertidos en puños frustrados, creo que un sonrojo también se une a la lista, uno muy pronunciado.

―Vale, vale, entonces... ¿Qué hacías con Black en el bosque?― Pregunta sin esperar a que yo me reponga de mi bochornoso estado ¡Maldito alvino aprovechado!

― Eso no te importa― No puedo sostenerle la picara mirada, mi vista se pasa al suelo y mi sonrojo se mantiene. Maldito, y el sonrojo también, también, maldito sea el que invento el sonrojo ¡Malditos to…!

― ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!― Digo con mis manos sobre su pecho tratando de apartarlo mientras me acorrala contra la pared, apretándome a él con una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi espalda alta. Su cara muy cerca y su mirada picara me asechan.

―Se le dice ser insistente― Me dice con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, mi sonrojo permanece y se intensifica, nuevamente ¡Malditos todos!

Lo empujo con mis manos sobre su pecho, pero al empujarlo acabo empujándome a mí misma con él, no caemos –por suerte- pero cuando mis manos pierden fuerza, sus brazos me estrechan más con él, estamos a centímetros ¡Que alguien lo pare! Y tú, maldito pervertido alvino ojos rojos ¡Quítate de encima, joder!

― Vale, vale, te lo digo pero suéltame―Digo rindiéndome, su rostro se estaba acercando más al mío, ¡Juro que lo sentí y escuche respirar! Era ahora o nunca.

Me suelta y ahora sus manos quedan a los costados, pero no se aparta mucho que digamos de mí, ya no invade mi espacio personal –no del todo-.

―Habla.― Exige.

―Black y yo… Cuando estábamos en el Clan Negro solíamos cazar o entrenar en el bosque… Solo no queríamos oxidarnos― No era del todo mentira, es más, %50 había sido mentira. Si habíamos entrenado en bosque de pequeños –y aun hasta hace poco-, y también cazábamos, poníamos trampas, usábamos arcos, pero bueno, no habíamos estado en el bosque para eso en particular.

―Mmm… Bien… Fingiré que te creo.―De nuevo su maldita sonrisa pícara. En eso, me doy cuenta de que mi corazón late rápido, también fuerte. Seguro que lo siento en las orejas solo porque el sonrojo sigue, y el sonrojo es simplemente porque no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien tan de cerca en un plano que no sea de ataque –Ya he tocado y me han tocado muchas cosas durante entrenamientos. Créanme que es diferente- .

Él se da media vuelta y avanza a la habitación, seguro que quiere sabanas ¿O al fin me quitara de la cama? No sé. Mi sonrojo se va, solo un poco, aún quedan rastros rosados de el sobre mis mejillas, lo siento en su calor.

Entro en la habitación y veo que Soul se está desvistiendo. Como alma que lleva el Diablo mi sonrojo vuelve y volteo la mirada, más concretamente el cuerpo completo. Solo conseguí ver su espalda, por lo que es un poco ridículo voltearme y alterarme de tal manera, pero lo hago de todas formas.

―Quiero dormir, ¿P-podrías…Apurarte?― Tartamudeos, odio mis tartamudeos. Lo añadiré a la lista de cosas que eh maldecido en tal solo 10 minutos.

― Entonces ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Esta noche quiero mi cama blandita. El sofá es cómodo, pero no se compara con esta belleza. A propósito, no creo que este "TAN" desvestido como para que te voltees así.― Lo último va con broma, y adquiere demasiada importancia al "_Tan"_ aunque es cierto, no es para tanto.

Volteo y me lo encuentro aun peor. En calzoncillos. Siento mis mejillas arder, pero no aparto la vista. Tampoco la coloco demasiado en su cuerpo, más bien, me pongo la máscara de chica molesta y trato de desviar la conversación del hecho de que me pongo roja y nerviosa de solo verlo a él y a su trozo desnudo, prefiero hablar del porqué de que yo no dormiré en la cama esta vez.

― Y e-eso… ¿Por qué quieres d-dormir aquí ahora? S-siempre me dejaste la cama p-para mi…― Abro demasiado los ojos y la máscara de chica molesta se va al carajo, pero claro, esa mascara no es capaz de llévense consigo el color carmín de mis mejillas. Creo que acabare con fiebre.

―Por eso mismo, siempre duermes tú aquí. Quiero mi cama.― Se va y se recuesta en la cama con sabanas que parecen de piel, como sus sillones. Piel blanca con rallas negras, pero es demasiado peludo para ser de una cebra, perece más bien de tigre de bengala.

No sé por qué el recuerdo me vuelve, pero rememoro el hecho de que yo tenía que sacarle información a Soul. La gente es más sincera cuando está cansada, y Soul afirma querer dormir. Es mi oportunidad.

Cuando él se acuesta en la cama y parece querer cobijarse con la sabana de piel, corro y me siento a su lado, me figuro a una niña pequeña cuando va a despertar a sus padres en la mañana de navidad.

― ¡Hey! Quiero dormir yo aquí, me gusta tu cama― Digo. No sé cómo me llevara a lo que busco, pero las conversaciones siempre se desvían de su inicio. Ya la sabré conducir.

―Podemos compartir la cama si quieres, pero si lo hacemos no sé si vallamos a dormir. Acuéstate, no prometo nada. A menos que lo pidas…― Me guiña el ojo y me hace espacio en la cama. Genial.

Le suelto un gruñido y una mirada asesina. Él los ignora.

―Oye… ¿Crees que sea buena idea que yo… Que yo dirija los entrenamientos? Sinceramente, no creo poder― Mi sonrojo se va y deja en mi un pensamiento de inseguridad pura. No creo ser capaz de hacer algo como eso, no simplemente porque el entrenar a un grupo que está destinado al ejercito sea ya de por sí difícil, sino que no soporta la idea de estar al frente de todos ellos y seguir siendo nada más que una sucia traidora que solo llego aquí para que cuando se fuera, llevarse consigo las vidas de muchos, las manos manchadas de sangre, el rencor y desprecio de los que pudiera llegar a querer, a apreciar, a extrañar.

Soul me mira. Ya está cubierto con la sabana hasta la boca del estómago, las manos detrás de su cabeza en una pose relajada. Y yo sigo a su lado, de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, las manos refugiándose una con la otra, buscando consuelo.

―Si Ragnarok te eligió a ti, debió ser por algo, él no es de los que eligen al azar, el tiene sus razones, solo necesitas comprenderlas― Se voltea a mí con todo el cuerpo, su cabeza se recarga en su mano, la cual lo hace en su codo. Sus ojos rojos me miran y no puedo sostener su mirada. ¿Lo dice en serio?

―Oye… Sobre el ejército… ¿Cómo se organiza?― Pregunto. Si voy a ceder a hace el trabajo, quiero al menos hacerlo bien…

―Bueno… No sé muy bien del tema, pero si mal no recuerdo están los que vigilan: Ellos tienen horarios y zonas estrictas de vigilancia todo el día, todos los días. Los que inventan planes de ataque y de vigilancia más eficaces. Los guerreros que son los que pelean las batallas, aunque no lo creas algunos humanos forman parte de este grupo, se han dado casos de humanos que se les implantan genes de hombres lobo y desarrollan sus habilidades, pero no se convierten en hombres lobo, eso es algo con lo que se nace… Creo que eso es todo. Tendrías que preguntarle a Kid, el sí que está súper interesado en el tema…

Yo asiento con la cabeza, eso no sé si me ayuda o no, pero algo es algo. Supongo que a mí me toca entrenar a los guerreros. Bueno, ya veré que mañana.

Me levanto de la cama, busco algo de ropa limpia en la maleta –se me había ocurrido compartir cajones con Soul, pero aún queda ver hasta cuando me quedare aquí- y entro al baño que hay en la habitación.

Ya bajo el agua fresca, me tallo el cuerpo insistentemente, pensado que de esa forma puedo deshacerme del sucio asunto de ser traidora por el simple hecho de estar aquí. Entonces me doy cuenta de que aunque me talle hasta que mi piel no exista, eso no ayudara.

Salgo ya seca y con una simple blusa holgada de tirantes blanca, y un pequeño short azul oscuro.

Mi cabello gotea un poco y me lo alboroto con la toalla, dejándolo seco de paso.

Cuando salgo del baño me encuentro que Soul está sentado en la cama, las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, los codos sobre las rodillas y la espala encorvada, el cabello blanco sobre la cara y los orbes rubí convirtiéndose en nada.

―A-a hasta mañana…― Digo cunado estoy a un lado de él, a con mi ropa sucia en un sesto que Soul consiguió para mí.

Él se levanta de la cama y me mira ¿Qué rayos hace?

―Duerme en la cama si quieres, supongo que no sería bueno que el invitado durmiera en el sofá si hay una cama disponible así que…― Se rasca la nuca nervioso y su voz también lo es. Me causa una risa interna su tono.

―No, yo he estado durmiendo en la cama ya un buen tiempo. Sería injusto seguir quitándotela.

Él mira la cama y luego a mí, luego a la cama otra vez.

―Es bastante grande… Podríamos compartirla― Su tono sugiere que piensa mientras habla.

No creo que sea buena idea. Yo, Soul, una sola cama, no, no me gusta la idea ¿O sí?

Bueno, es cierto que es bastante grande, podríamos dormir bien sin siquiera tocarnos… Tal vez…

―S-supongo…― Mi cara se vuelve de colores rojizos y mis piernas avanzan tensas y presurosas hasta el otro lado de la cama, tan alejada de Soul como pudiese permitirnos la cama.

Me recuesto aun sonrojada. El aire se siente tenso, incomodo. Le doy la espalda a Soul desde el otro lado de la cama. Puedo sentir como la cama se sume con su peso, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que si me muevo un poco conseguiré tocarlo. El problema es que no se si quiero moverme o quedarme quieta.

Entonces siento su calor, esta peligrosamente cerca de mí, lo siento desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Me remuevo incomoda, para asegurarme de que no lo imagino, que no me vuelvo loca y su calor no es imaginario.

No lo imagino, definitivamente. Conseguí tocar con una pierna algo de la suya, pero no sé qué parte en especiar, creo que fue su rodilla.

Me abrazo a mí misma, como si eso ayudara a guardar distancias –las pocas existentes- y luego esas distancias desaparecen.

Todo su cuerpo esta recargado contra el mío, y siento como se eleva y se coloca casi sobre mí, si me volteo apuesto a que poder verlo del trozo para arriba, lo sé porque veo su cabello blanco por el rabillo del ojo.

Sus labios tocan mi mejilla más cercana a él, consiguiendo que el rojo aumente.

―…Descansa…

Murmura contra mi oreja, con voz suave, apacible, relajada, delicada. Su calor es transformado en frio y noto como su cuerpo se aleja del mío, quizá demasiado. La cama aún está sumida con su peso, pero ahora lo siento lejano, se pasó al otro extremo de la cama.

Mis manos y brazos me estrechan más, por alguna razón mi cuerpo y mente trata de revivir el momento

"_Sus labios tocan mi mejilla más cercana a él, consiguiendo que el rojo aumente._

―…_Descansa…"_

_**General POV**_

Dos corazones acelerados, dos pensamientos reviviendo el mismo momento desde diferentes perspectivas.

Dos cuerpos de extremo a extremo de la misma cama, que se dejaron llevar por la morfina del sueño con la misma sonrisa.

**¡Hola! Si, lo sé, tarde mucho. Estaba en un bloqueo, no me dan muchos, pero cuando me dan me duran un montón jeje, la cosa es que esto lo escribí en 2 horas y sha :p Algo de info. Para la misión de Maka y Black, algo de trola, y un poquito de Romance tierno al final.**

**No estaba segura si quería que durmieran abrazados o no, pero al final decidí esto y pues… ¡Dama de rosa ya te extrañaba! ¡Al fin volviste! Me pregunto si se quedara hasta terminar el siguiente capítulo de "Amigos con Derecho" , posiblemente, espérenlo –no sé qué poner en él, pero ya veré xD- En fin. Deséenme suerte con "Amigos con Derecho" por qué en serio no tengo idea de que poner xD. **

**Bye Bye. Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**


	8. Deber VS Querer

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**Deber VS Querer**_

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero mi imaginación es tan sensual y chingona que esta historia si es mía :33**_

― ¿Qué tal el ejército?

―Una mierda. ¿Cuándo dices que Ragnarok estará en forma?

― Hasta dentro de una semana.

Demonios. Y yo sin muchas ideas ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Nadie nunca me dijo que algún día lideraría un ejército? Y eme aquí.

Los chicos seguro pensaban que era un asco en lo que hacía –si es que realmente hacia algo- y que había sido un total error que me hubieran puesto a mí para ser entrenadora por un tiempo en lugar de Ragnarok y que definitivamente Black tenía más madera para eso –nada alejado de la verdad-.

Los chicos, lobos y humanos estaban haciendo un descanso –que era al parecer la única parte en la que hacerte-. Nadie había conseguido aun superar la estúpida prueba de Ragnarok de la flecha empalada, pero ya habían mejorado con la de los tomates, no era gran cosa pero algo era algo.

Al volver y ver que ya se estaban reponiendo, resople cansada y dije a Soul

―Vuelve, estoy por continuar con esta mierda― Él me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me sonrió tratando de darme ánimos, y aunque la sonrisa fue sincera cuando le sonreí la mía estuvo lejos de su rango.

―Chicos, acomódense― Dije después de resoplar de nuevo. En menos de dos minutos ya estaban todos acomodados en una fila, todos con mirada firme, las manos entrelazadas en sus espaldas y las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Su fortaleza -por más fingida que fuera- me obligaba a crear o más bien a creer en la mía, aunque fuese más fingida que la de ellos, porque al menos yo no intentaba aparentar, pero… ¿No sería mejor al menos eso? Aparentar. Tal vez.

Resople -otra vez- Y puse mi mejor cara seria, trate de ser convincente y creerme que era fuerte, aunque no lo consiguiera con totalidad.

Mire al ejército desde el inicio hasta su final. Pero cuando llegue a final otra cosa llamo mi atención, en la esquina más cercana a mí, había al menos unas 70 cubetas aparentemente metálicas y pensé que exactamente eran 35 en el pequeño ejército de novatos que lideraba, todo el ejército estaba dividido, novatos, principiantes y veteranos, yo por supuesto era de los novatos, de ahí no pasaría, -¿Qué importancia tenía si dentro de poco todos serian mis enemigos?-.

Sonreí. Si, definitivamente aparentaría.

―Todos, tomen cada uno dos cubetas y una barra de bambú, vallan trotando hasta el lago que está a 8 Kilómetros…― Tome una de las varas, le colgué una cubeta en el extremo izquierdo y otra en el extremo derecho y me la coloque sobre los hombros, con la mitad saliendo del hombro derecho y la otra del hombro izquierdo ―Colóquense las varas y cubetas de esta forma. Cuando lleguemos sabrán lo que sigue

Todos obedecieron la orden, evidentemente me traían de loca por la cara que vi en algunos, seguro los más débiles me maldecirían después.

― ¡Avancen!

Grite, me coloque en un extremo y trote junto con ellos. Eso era algo que no siempre hacia Ragnarok, pero como yo también en cierto modo era tan mala –incluso peor- como ellos, decidí que participaría.

Avanzamos, todos detrás de mí. Escuche unas tenues risas a través del sonido de los pies tocando el suelo.

―No paren― Dije mientras me daba vuelta y avanzaba a un lado de la fila que formaban. Antes de llegar, divise a 2 chicas: Kim y Jacqueline.

Las dos estaban avanzando bastante más lento que el resto del grupo, iban entre risas y brumas, algunos empujones se colaban en su diversión.

― ¿Podrían ponerse serios?― Dije fríamente mientras que ellos volteaban la cara a mí, pero no parecían arrepentidos, más bien divertidos.

― ¿Cómo para qué? ¿O qué? Tampoco es como si una figura de _**verdadera **_autoridad estuviera cerca.

Con una mano en la cintura, y la otra haciendo ademanes estresantes y molestos -a mi vista- Kim tuvo el descaro de responderme de esa forma. Si, okey, no soy buena en esto, no soy la verdadera "jefa" pero al menos lo intentaba. Me echaron a perder el ligero buen humor que tenía.

―Pues si bien no lo hay: yo me encargare de que la _**verdadera**_ autoridad se entere de su "grandioso" esfuerzo. Avancen.―

Me di media vuelta y seguí trotando para volver al extremo de la fila, escuche como cuchicheaban las dos de atrás -seguro que me maldicen, no me importa- .

No muy a lo lejos conseguí ver como el río se acercaba. Sonreí.

Cuando llegamos los puse a pescar –con ramas, pero tendrían beneficios después los que lo hicieran con la mano- la mayoría uso alguna herramienta, solo Black y algunos otros chicos lo hicieron con la mano.

Después de pescar llenaron las cubetas con los pescados y algo de agua –sí, estoy bastante consiente de que están muertos- . Luego los llevamos cargando de vuelta a Shibusen, en los hombros. Para tensarlos más les di tiempo contado. La mayoría lo logro pero otros no.

Al final la mayoría llego a tiempo, pero los que cazaron con manos tuvieron el privilegio de marcharse antes de tiempo si querían –por supuesto, Black se quedó a voluntad- y comer antes que todos del pescado que habíamos juntado entre todos.

Varias pruebas después, caminatas, carreras, combates, tiros con arco, pruebas de fuerza para lobos y de agilidad para humanos: todos estábamos cansados, yo incluso, pero parecía que varios se desmayarían.

― ¡Dios, Maka! ¡Que cruel eres! ¡Ah! ¡Yo no…! ¡Yo no puedo!― Dijo Liz entre jadeaos mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus rodillas y respiraba tanto como podía -lo cual no era mucho-. Yo me ataque de risa tanto como mis pulmones cansados me lo permitieron.

― ¿Cómo demonios una chica soporta con tanta facilidad algo así?― Me pregunto Soul, que trataba de parecer que podría dar más esfuerzo, pero al hablar jadeaba y s ele cortaba la voz. Él no estaba en tan buena forma como me había imaginado

Black me rodeo con un brazo los hombros y se recargo un poco en mí, se hecho a reír, luego hablo mientras me sacudía el cabello

― ¡Esa es mi hermanita! Pero ¿Sabes? Pudiste tensarles más los músculos ¿Qué te parece algo de los ejercicios que nos ponían antes? ¿Recuerdas? Aún conservo una ramita de aquel árbol― Miró al horizonte de forma soñadora _**¿Aún conserva esa cosa?**_

― Cuando tengan algo más de forma Black, morirán si su primer entrenamiento es derribar arboles― Soul, Liz, Kid y Tsubaki se asustaron, todos dijeron _**"¡¿Qué?!**__" _Y nos miraron esperando respuestas, pero es más que obvio que Black tiene la fuerza para lograrlo, y de hecho ya lo ha hecho…Unas 3 veces.

Me zafe de Black y me acerque a Kid a la vez que me soltaba el cabello de las dos coletas, le di una palmadita en el hombro ―Es momento de ver a tu amada, ¿Qué no se supone que hoy la sacan?

Él se sonrojo y aparto la mirada fingiendo indignación, pero la verdad es que se vio terriblemente tsundere ¡Qué lindo!

Se aclaró la garganta con un puño sobre la boca para lucir más seguro, lo cual lo hacía ver aún más tsundere ―No me gusta Chrona, solo…Solo….

―Solo estás enamorado de ella, seee, solo eso― Dijo Soul entre risas pillas, todos los demás reímos -bueno, Tsubaki solo sonrió- y Kid mantuvo el sonrojo.

―Da igual, ¿Cuándo sale mi amada…? ¡No! ¡Chrona! ¡Quise decir Chrona!― Ahora sí, todos nos estábamos muriendo de la risa, creo que algunos incluso lagrimearon incluso, yo entre ellos, mientras que Kid se exasperaba, yo nos fulminaba con la mirada, de no estar muriéndome de risa, fácil me habría intimidado.

―Bien, bien, dejen ya de reírse, joder. ― Como nadie le hizo caso alguno, se dio media vuelta y avanzo de vuelta, lejos del campo de entrenamiento.

―Ya, vámonos, quiero saber que ha sido de Chrona― Dije cuando la risa se me empezaba a apagar y me limpiaba las lágrimas atoradas en mis pestañas.

Avanzamos todos de vuelta a los interiores de Shibusen. Las cabañas de madera, las "calles" que no son más que caminos planos de tierra, la gente yendo y viniendo, niños jugando con espadas inofensivas de palos, niñas con sus lindos vestiditos de colores apagados u opacos y pequeñas muñecas rusticas, algunas de trapo, otras de varillas. Algunas personas en carretas jaladas por caballos. Una linda pareja de ansíanos, sentados uno al lado de otro en sus viejas y modestas mecedoras, tomados de la mano.

Una pequeña pero tierna caricia nace en mi mano y me la enreda, la miro de forma discreta. Otra mano toma la mía. Subo la mirada, una prenda grisácea y marrón a la vez cubre el brazo dueño de la mano, subo hasta su hombro, lleva un chaleco de cuero sin amarrar, dejando ver la camisa, de esas que se amarran con cuerdas sobre el pecho.

Subo la mirada al cuello, poco a poco la subo milímetro a milímetro y veo una gran mancha blanca sobre su cabeza, en forma de picos, no muchos pero si gruesos. Soul.

Mira hacia el frente mientras su mano me aprieta más la mía, con los dedos entrelazados. Sus ojos rojos no me miran pero yo no me reprimo el deseo de mirar lo a él. Especialmente al rojo de sus ojos, el blanco de su cabello, y el rosado de sus labios.

Me descubro a mí misma imaginando cosas que no debería. Abrazos, caricias…Besos.

Volteo la mirada al frente sintiendo como mis mejillas suben ligeramente de temperatura, sin pensar realmente lo que hago, para sentirme segura tal vez. Me sujeto de su brazo, un brazo algo tosco, no tanto como el de Black, o el de Ragnarok, pero se tensa en mi contacto. Sin embargo, no opone resistencia.

Me alegra que Soul y yo –eso suena extraño…Extrañamente lindo- seamos los últimos, que estemos detrás de todos. Seguro que se burlarían o incomodarían las cosas como hacen –lo que me remuerde la conciencia, porque yo también lo hago- siempre que pueden con Kid y Chrona.

Al final llegamos por la calle principal al lugar donde me llevaron aquella noche hace 2 semanas, cuando la misión era mi única visión al horizonte. Hoy, con la mano de Soul, con sus dedos entre los míos, tengo más de un horizonte a la vista, cada uno muy diferente al otro: Lo que debo hacer, y lo que quiero hacer, se enfrentan en mi cabeza en una batalla en la que cuando se escoja ganador, no tendré oportunidad alguna con el perdedor.

Entramos por ese pasillo largo y llegamos al final de él, pasamos por las puertas enormes, me suelto de su brazo por puro compromiso, de ser por mí, lo abrazaría por siempre, y no solo su brazo.

Cuando trato de soltar su mano, él me la sujeta con más fuerza, mostrándose recio a soltarme.

Me pego él, ocultando nuestras manos detrás. Chrona está en un rincón, hablando con Ragnarok, que con la camisa verde musgo sobre su pecho, no me doy cuenta si aún tiene la venda sobre el torso.

Kid está hablando con su padre, perdón; Shinigami-Sama. Miran de vez en cuando a Chrona, la cual abraza tímidamente a Ragnarok mientras este la estrecha fuerte y parece estar llorando.

―Soul, Tengo que ir― Le digo mirándolo a los ojos. Él suspira casando, y me mira haciendo una mueca, como si lo estuviera pensando.

Me deja un pequeño beso en la frente ―Ve.―Me dice, y afloja triste su apretón, sin dejar de mirarlo y dándole la espalda a los demás, me alejo lentamente, dejando que mi brazo se estire mientras me alejo, y que al final mis dedos deslicen entre los suyos, una pequeña corriente de aire entra por la ventana que ilumina la enorme habitación, y me revolotea un poco el cabello que me interrumpe la visión por un momento, y me arrepiento un instante de haberlo soltado cuando Black me lo alboroto.

Me doy la vuelta y siento la mirada de Soul más mesada que nunca sobre de mí, mi corazón se acelera con nerviosismo y ansias y siento que camino como una retrasada total _**((N.A: No sé si soy la única, pero cuando me miran mucho cuando estoy caminando, siento que camino de una forma muy idiota xD)).**_, no puedo caminar con naturalidad porque siento que camino de la forma más falsa del mundo, entonces empiezo a correr para que al menos así no verme tan tonta al caminar ¿O era mi imaginación?

Llego junto a Black, que está rodeando a Kid y Shinigami-Sama junto con los otros.

―Entonces… ¿Se queda con Ragnarok? ― Dice Kid con nerviosismo.

―Bueno, Ragnarok es su hermano, es lógico que se quedara con él, pero… ¡Makita! ¡Querida! ¿Te soltaste el pelo? ¡Qué linda! No le pongas nada muy pesado a la linda Chrona, es más novata que él resto

Shinigami-Sama me saluda con su mano enorme y blanca y su miradita y vocecita de niño pequeño, asiento con la cabeza y me siento algo apenada por el estado de mi cabello.

―Bien, todo arreglado ¡Chronita! ¡Suerte querida! ¡Ragnarok, no seas pesado con tu linda hermanada! ¿Qué no vez que tal vez me dé nietos?― Lo escucho y me rio un poco, con la mano en puño sobre la boca ―Algo me dice que Soul y Maka tardaran más que estos dos― Dice apuntado a Kid con el pulgar y a Chrona con la mirada.

Todos se ríen, todos salvo Kid, Chrona, Ragnarok, Soul y yo. Kid grita algo en reclamo a su padre, Chrona esta sonrojada y es taladrada por la mirada de Ragnarok, Soul, ya junto a los demás, y para colmo frente a mí, me mira y sonríe un poco de lado, Black me sujeta el brazo para atraerme a él, susurra al oído:

―Lamento decirte que tendrás que matarlo o encarcelarlo pronto ¿No recuerdas? No es fácil, lo sé, pero es lo que debemos hacer Maka, para eso vinimos―Dice haciéndome hervir la sangre de rabia, no sé si es contra él precisamente, pero valla que esa fue la gota que derramo el vasos de mi paciencia, y también de mi desesperación.

Me zafo de su brazo y le susurro, firme, furiosa, pero en voz baja ―Tal vez ya no me da la gana complacer al imbécil que tengo de padre.

Lo miro enfadada por un momento, luego siento que romperé algo si sigo en la habitación y avanzo con pasos tensos por la habitación, que justo ahora es lo único que se escucha. Genial, arme una escena.

Salgo de ahí y cierro de un portazo, no me detengo a voltear por si me siguen, soy lo único que hace sonido.

Al salir afuera no creo que soporte que toda esta gente feliz y sin preocupaciones me rodee, siento que sus risas estúpidas me torcerán y me harán golpearlos al primer "hola" amistoso.

Camino al bosque y me encuentro una pequeña piedra y trato de entretenerme pateándola mientras me mesclo más en el bosque, pero me desespera rápido ya que no avanza con mi velocidad rápida.

Me desespero y eso me enfada aun más, siento la cara roja de furia y cuando veo un árbol enorme sin pensar le arremeto con todas mis fuerzas un puñetazo al tronco.

Escucho un crujir y cuando aparto la mano, veo mis nudillos raspados, pero no lo suficiente para sangrar, sin embargo el tronco esta abollado, con la corza con trozos faltantes que se cayeron cuando aparte la mano, y fisuras en todas partes. Me sorprende tanto que despierta mi curiosidad

Le vuelvo a dar otro puñetazo, tal vez no tan fuerte como el anterior, pero con este el tronco se parte, escucho como la fisura se extiende haciendo crujir al árbol y luego, después de un empujoncito con toda la palma, y el árbol se parte totalmente, y cae con un enorme sonido al suelo.

Examino el tronco, tal vez estaba huego. Pero no, era madera muy resistente. Me miro las manos y nos nudillos, abrumada. Me asusto a mí misma y lo primero que hago después es correr por el bosque, tanto y sin rumbo, pero al final encuentro el tronco de Soul, vigilo alrededor y como no hay nadie entro rápido, abro la puerta con la llave escondida y me encuentro todo oscuro, momentos después ya prendí las velas necesarias en el baño y ya tengo la tina lista para bañarme, tal vez así me tranquilice.

Meto el cuerpo en el agua caliente y una vez recostada por completo en la tina, meto también la cabeza en el agua y trato de que el agua se lleve mis problemas.

Saco al cabeza, que aunque me relaja, apenas doy pie al asunto "Que mierda voy a hacer" me vuelve la molestia

_**Diablos Maka, deja eso en paz, no es necesario pensarlo ahora**_

_**¡Holi! Al fin la desaparecida Yunne vuelve a las andadas (?) y por fin tengo el cap de "The Wolf Land" :333 si, Makita no sabe que mierda hacer, si "lo que debe" o "lo que quiere" no se, yo me frustre un poco cunado lo escribí -.-´ Es que joder… Nel, todo el mundo sabe cómo acabaran las cosas pero no saben que pasara antes :D **_

_**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena u.u, les di un poco de SoMa para que me perdonaran y ¡Les di a Maka desnuda! :D Okey no xD**_

_**En fin, me voy, espero que el próximo capítulo de Amigos con Derechos también esté listo pronto :/ **_

_**Bye bye Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


End file.
